The dreadful secret
by Diandra14
Summary: What happens when sonny discovers a big secret about her family? What happens when she discovers that the love her brothers have for her isn't just brotherhood love? Keep up with the story and you will discover everything! better summary inside. rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys so I am going for a new story as I have a very good idea. Please tell me what do you think about it by reading this summary and tell me if I should give it a try. Thx matdia19 xoxo.**

Summary:

My name is sonny; I live in Los Angeles with my family. My mum, dad and two brothers, Sara, Dylan, Chad and Chris!

I love my family a lot and also they love me, I am two years younger than my two brothers, they are both twins. I am daddy's little girl though, mum prefers more my brothers but I know she loves me too. Even though she doesn't show it as she shows it with my brothers.

The thing that always got in my mind is that me and my family doesn't resemble I mean I have long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and my brothers have sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. My father is like a copy of my brothers but my mum has brown hair and but also blue eyes. I also have a gold bracelet that my mum says that my dad bought for me when I was little. I never took it off and never will!

We are very popular people, here at LA. I and my two brothers are actors at a company named condor studios; my best friend is tawni hart. Even though she is selfish sometimes because she always looks at herself in the mirror, she still is a great friend! I have a lot of fans and even though sometimes they are annoying but I love them all. I love my life and my family, especially my two brothers. I am sonny cooper and this is my story.

~narrative~

**What happens when sonny discovers a big secret about her family? What happens when she discovers that the love her brothers have for her isn't just brotherhood love? Keep up with the story and you will discover everything!**


	2. Me, myself and I

**Okay, so I got two reviews not much but I'd love to begin this story so please tell me what you think okay! Please I beg you!**

**Chapter 1: Me, myself and I.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings; I was in a purple room, filled with white furniture. I was on the bed with purple sheets matching the wall. I looked at my left and saw a door that leads you to a balcony then looked at my left and saw the door to my bathroom and the door to the corridor. In front of the bed was a Sony LED screen, with a purple couch in front of it. At the corner there was a double mirrored door that leads you to my giant walk-in closet. This was my bedroom, my favorite room in my whole house.

I got out of bed and put my purple slippers on; I went straight to the bathroom for my morning things. The bathroom was colored lilac and white tiles at the floors. I had a bath, a shower, a bathroom vanity with a sink and some bath stuff that I use and a mirror hanging above the sink.

This bathroom was one of the beautiful bathrooms in the house. I looked at my reflection in the mirror; wow even though I just woke up I still look pretty as my best friend Tawni Hart would say. I smiled my famous grin smile and brushed my teeth, combed my hair and walked to my closet to choose an outfit for today's work day.

I opened the doors of my closet and been greeted by tons of clothes. I would practically say that my closet was larger than my bathroom.

I looked for a white short shorts and a purple long off shoulder top that fitted me perfectly. If you haven't noticed I love purple! I put on my clothes and my purple flip flops. I looked for a proper bag and chose a Luis Vuitton white handbag that matched perfectly with my outfit.

I looked one last time at the mirror, and admired myself but before going downstairs for breakfast I added some makeup pencil, mascara and blush with a hint of lip-gloss.

"Perfect" I said as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was casually dressed with my hair naturally waved down and a hint of makeup.

I got out of my room and walked down the corridor passing my brother –Chad, Chris- rooms. I came at the stairs and went down to be greeted by the living room. It was very modern with white walls and dark brown parquet and magenta big sofa with an island. We had an LED plasma screen 52 inch LED installed with play station 3, Xbox 360 and Wii. Beside the TV there was a shelf full of video games and movies.

The living room had a door at the back that takes you to the backyard and pool area. We are rich so we have pool areas and music rooms for our relaxation and enjoyment

I walked the living room to the next door that takes you to the kitchen, the kitchen was modern too. Mum and dad were sitting at the island eating some pancakes.

"Good morning" I said and approached giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning honey, how is daddy's little girl?" dad asked. That was he always called me or princess. I love him so much.

"I'm good" I said. John –the chef- looked at me and smiled, "good morning Sonny, what would you like for breakfast?" he said. I walked to him gave him a kiss on the cheek too, "pancakes" I said. He smiled and began my pancakes.

I looked around and from the open arched glass door I could see my brothers in the dining room eating some cereals in bowls.

I walked in the room, smiling form ear to ear. They looked at me as soon as I got in, smiled back at me, "how is my favorite sister doing?" Chad asked. I walked to him and pecked him on the cheek, "I'm good" I said and pecked Chris cheek.

You could say that I love kissing cheeks but only the persons that I love so much like my family, Tawni, john, and maybe my cast mates. I am also a hugger.

I sat down at the end of the table, in between my two brothers. "So what were you talking about?" I asked looking at them both.

Chad played with his cereal "nothing much, just some next few episodes about Mackenzie falls" he said. I rolled my eyes, Mackenzie show is a famous teen drama about two brothers that are Chris and Chad that live continuously in a lot of drama between girls some of their enemy's. In my taste I find it a little too much drama!

I work at condor studios with my two brothers' expect that I work in a comedy show called So Random! It has a lot of different sketches that makes people love their head off.

John came in the dining room with my plate full of pancakes; I thanked him and ate some pancakes. Chris and Chad continued talking about the falls, and I was getting a bit annoyed. "Would you mind if I bring Tawni for a sleep over today, I mean we didn't have one since a week ago!" I said. They looked at me, "no, why would we?" Chris asked.

"Just asking" I said and played a bit with my food. Chris grabbed my hand, and I looked up at him, "Tawni is ok to come, she seems a great friend. We just don't like Zorro!" he said, I looked at him confused.

"You mean Zora?" I asked, they both nodded and he pulled his hand away. I chuckled at the nickname he gave Zora and finished my breakfast.

John came in grabbed our empty plate and bowls and put them in the sink to clean. I headed out of the dining room and passed by my parents I kissed both their cheeks and said goodbye. My brothers followed me; I grabbed the car keys before Chad and ran out the door, taking my bag and Gucci sunglasses with me.

I ran to my BMW X5 and unlocked it as soon as I was getting into the seat, I felt myself being pulled away form the car, and "not so fast sunshine" Chad said carrying me away to the back seat. He grabbed the keys from my hand, "thank you, now I don't want many fans crying for my loss" he said. I put my tongue out at him and got into the back seat, while Chris and Chad went into the front.

Chad turned the keys and he engine roared to life. They put their seat belt on and Chris put some music.

Wake up to the blue sky  
grab your shades and lets go for a ride  
breakfast by the ocean  
we'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine

I loved this song; I recorded it with my brothers, so I sang with it. This was my favorite song in my Album. Yes, I record songs too!

Every day's a dream in California  
Every night the stars come out to play  
wish that I could always feel this way

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
out of this world for the first time baby  
ohh its so right

There's something about the sunshine  
There's something about the sun sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shine

I sang with my brothers and in now time we were already at the studios parking in our parking lot.

I hoped off my car, and pecked my brothers on the cheek, I turned around to leave to my stage because I am at stage 2 and my brother's film at stage 3, "Sonshine" Chad called, I turned around, "yes big brother?" I said I liked teasing Chad, he rolled his eyes.

"We will be at our studio if you need something just come or call or something" he said pointing at me to clarify what he was saying.

I smiled and nodded, "okay big brother" I said. I could swear that he rolled his eyes again but I just ran to my dressing room so I could go and meet Tawni.

**Okay so I know there is not much Channy but believe some surprises are ahead for you, you just keep reading and you'll see! Review and tell me what you think so far. Matdia19 xoxo.**


	3. Hollywood's Sweetheart

**Chapter 2: Hollywood's Sweetheart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I got into my dressing room and Tawni was looking at her reflection in the mirror with a blush brush in her hand, "hey Tawni" I said while putting my bad and sunglasses at my vanity.

She turned to look at me, "mhm, why are you so cheery today?" she asked.

I shrugged, "well, I'm always cheery, I love smiling" I said smiling form ear to ear.

"That's true, well you're cheery and I'm pretty" she said. We laughed and I turned around for the door, "ohh, Sonny" I turned to face Tawni, "rehearsals begins in half an hour" she said. I nodded and closed the dressing room door behind me.

I went to the commissary and my cast mates were there, I wave at them and kissed Nico and Grady's cheeks. I then looked around and saw Chad flirting with a girl, I already saw her somewhere, yeah she was on Mackenzie falls I think Chloe is her character's name. I was very happy maybe they like each other, then they fall in love, get married and have babies, and I would be aunt. I clapped happily.

"Why are you clapping?" a familiar voice asked, I turned around to see Chris. I motioned at Chad who was now hand in hand with the girl.

He laughed, "Yeah, at first she pissed him off, now I think he likes her" he said and we sat down at a random table looking at Chad and the girl.

"Maybe he loves her too" I said cheerfully.

Chris shook his head, "no, he has his heart stolen for someone else" I looked at Chris confused.

"Who? Do I know her?" I asked. He shook his head, "I am not going to tell, it's a secret between twins" he said and winked. I pulled a puppy face, but he shook his head and kissed my forehead, at that moment Chad broke his eye contact with the girl and looked at us. I gave him thumbs up and he just smiled.

I then had an idea, I sat up and walked where Chad was, "hey Chad" I said and kissed his cheek. From the corner of my eye I saw the girl fuming, "hey Sonshine, do you know Chloe?" he asked, I knew she was Chloe. I nodded, "I saw her on Mackenzie falls" I said.

"I am Sonny cooper, Chad's little sister" I said and her eyes lit up, what she thought that I am Chad's girlfriend? We look like each other, no wait we don't look nothing like each other. I'm brunette his blonde! Ahh, I hate this thing!

I took out my hand for her to shake and she shook and smiled. Well, maybe we could be friends, "so, are you like dating or something?" I asked. I saw Chad and Chloe both blushing. What's there to blush if you just like each other?

"Yes, we have are sort of dating" he said, I squealed a girl squeal.

"We could be like sisters, go shopping and hanging out together. Yes I would have another sister, I mean Tawni is like a sister to me so I would have another sister" I said all in one breath. Her smile suddenly faded.

"Tawni Hart is your friend? That bitch is like your sister" she said with a disgusted look on her face. Suddenly my smile fell, did she just call Tawni a bitch?

"Yes, she's my friend you got a problem with that?" I asked.

"Yes, actually I do. She thinks she's the prettiest girl in Hollywood, but flash news I am Hollywood's prettiest actor" she said all full of herself. I didn't like this girl; I don't think she's good for my brother.

"Well, I never heard of you around until Chad told me, but I know that me and Tawni are a lot famous than you are. I mean I am Hollywood's sweetheart, and as I seen on Tween weekly Tawni is absolute Hollywood's prettiest actor. So take it in your fa-" I was saying but I was cut off by Chad's arm wrapped around my mouth.

"One second" he told Chloe, and pulled me out the commissary into a near by closet, he closed the door behind him and lit the lights.

"What the heck Sonny?" he said, ohh, ohh he called me Sonny this is pretty bad.

"What can't you see that she's a big headed? Who the hell does she thinks she is?" I asked.

Chad pinched the middle at his nose, "Sonny you can't understand okay. I am going out with her because I need to forget-"he said but then he stopped and kicked the shelf and everything started shaking and a lot of things fell down.

"Chad, what's wrong? Earlier Chris told me that you have your heart stolen form someone else" his eyes grew wider at this, "I mean tell me who she is maybe could fix it and tell her that you love her. I mean who can resist Hollywood's sweetheart? Right?" I said doing blinking my eyes.

He chuckled, and pulled me into a squeezing hug, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, I never kept secrets from you but this time I have to. You'll understand don't worry in time" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, I understand, but remember I am always here for you, I love you big brother" I said, smiled and wrapped my arms around him for another hug.

"I love you too Sonshine" he said and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

Finally after what felt like hours I remembered about the sleepover, I haven't told Tawni yet and if I don't hurry up I will be late for rehearsals.

"Oh my god, I have to go or I'll be late. I need to tell Tawni about the sleepover" I said jumping up and down. Chad looked at me weirdly and opened the closet door.

Chris was waiting outside the closet, I smiled at him and waved bye. I ran to my stage and found everyone there. Nico and Grady were looking for two identical popcorns again, Tawni was filing her nails and Zora was talking to a snake in a box.

I approached Tawni, "hey Tawni, oh by the way before I forget. Do you want to sleepover at my house today?" I asked. She looked up from her nails with sparkles in her eyes.

"of course, id' love too. We are going to have so much fun" she said and we hugged happily until Marshall came in yelling to start rehearsals.

**So what you think? Please review by the way can't you see something strange in Chad and Chris toward Sonny? I see it clearly but I want you to discover it by yourselves.**

**Matdia19 xoxo**


	4. Arguments

**Chapter 3: Arguments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I was waiting at my car for Chad, Chris and Tawni. I plugged the Ipod and listened to some music in the mean time.

I saw Chad and Chris coming out of their stage with Chloe hand in hand with Chad laughing her head off. At the same time, Tawni got out of our stage and approached my car with her 'pretty' walk.

I saw Chloe sending dead daggers at Tawni but she didn't see. Chris came by my side and kissed my cheek, I smiled. I sometimes prefer Chris than Chad. Chris is sweet and cares a lot about the others; he puts himself second in front of his family and friends. Chad sometimes acts like a jerk and self absorbed maybe that's why Chloe and he go so well together because they're both big headed and self-conceited.

I hate to say bad things about my big brother but it's the truth and I am a very honest person.

"So, are we good to go?" I asked Tawni and Chris. They both nodded, then I looked at Chad, that was kissing Chloe's cheek, "well, Chad are you coming?" I shouted for him to hear, I know I have ruined his moment but believe me that was my plan. I don't like Chloe and I want her to back off.

Chad turned around to look at me, "Sonny, Chloe is coming with us" he announced. I looked at him shocked; first he called me Sonny again and I thought we weren't still fighting, and second is he insane with bringing Chloe at home while I am doing a sleepover with Tawni.

I shrugged and said nothing I couldn't argue with my big brother.

I climbed in the car next to Tawni and Chloe got into the front seat next to Chad so that left Chris to sit next to me.

I was pissed off by Chad's reaction since he met this Chloe, he was like a puppy. I bet if she orders him to bark he would do it. I laughed at that thought and everyone looked at me weirdly, "what?" I asked.

"well, what was so funny?" Tawni asked, I whispered in her ear what I thought and she burst out into screams of laughter, I then told Chris and he placed his finger at his mouth and tried not to laugh but he suddenly burst out laughing and barked.

I laughed my heart out and tears were coming out of my eyes. Chad looked at me from the rearview mirror and with his expression asked what going on? I couldn't possibly tell him so I shook my head.

"Ahh, Sonny please tell me. You know how curious I am" he whined.

"No until you tell who is the girls you're-", I was cut off by Chris and Tawni pulling their hands on my mouth. I saw Chad glaring at me from the mirror. Oops, I was going to tell him who is the girl he is in love in front of Chloe. My bad!

Chloe looked back at me, "what were you saying Sonny?" she asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to mind your own business" I said and smiled. Tawni and Chris chuckled beside me but Chad stayed serous and I could see from his expression that he wasn't happy.

I bent my head down and stayed silent all the ride home. I felt the car halting and then looked up, we were home. We got out of the car and I just got in without talking to anyone. Dad looked at me, he knew I had something. Yes I was sad because I know that Chad wants to have a good relationship with Chloe but I'm making it hard for him. Ahh, I hate it when I do this!

"Princess, what's wrong?" daddy asked. I ran to him and hugged him, he hugged me back. Chris and Tawni came in and looked at us, "Chris what's wrong with your sister?" he asked him.

I pulled back, "it's not his fault dad, if it wasn't Chris and Tawni I would already ripped her head off" they started laughing.

"Who is she?" he said. Then Chad came in with Chloe, laughing their heads off, I rolled my eyes at them and ran upstairs leaving Chris Tawni and dad looking behind me.

I got in my room and changed into some comfortable clothes, Tawni came in the room after some brief minutes. I smiled at her, "I see you are better now" she said happily that I was happy too again.

I nodded at her, "it's that first she insulted you without even knowing you, then Chad went against me for insulting her back, then she got Chad like a puppy ordering him and he obeys everything and now he is angry with me." I said and huffed.

"How do you know that he's angry with you?" she asked. I looked at her, "he was glaring at me in the car while I embarrassed her" I said. Tawni sighed, "Well. He's your brother he'll get over it" she said. I nodded and grabbed her hand and ran out of the room.

Suddenly our room door burst open, "Sonny, I need to talk to you" mum said, I nodded.

"Your brother like this girl a lot and I don't want you to tear this apart, you understand? Even if she calls you words or insults you don't insult her back. If you ruin your brother's relationship, you'll get punished. Did you understand?" she asked harshly. I nodded, "but" I said but she cut me off, "no, buts" she said. She then walked out of the room and I looked at Tawni and shrugged.

We went past Chris rooms, and then stopped at Chad's rooms. The door wasn't shut and I could hear him talking to Chloe, I eavesdrops their conversation. I know I shouldn't but I was curious, Tawni stayed behind me and did what I did.

"Well, your sister just pisses me off, she's so immature" she said, I gasped silently, I knew Chad wouldn't tolerate that so I waited for his snapping at her, "I know" he said. Good thing big brother show her, wait what? He accepted the fact that she was insulting me!

"And that Tawni I hate her guts. I just don't see what you love about your sister" she said, how could she?

"Yeah, I know me neither" he said, "she pisses me off too" he said.

I felt my heart falling to pieces, Chad wouldn't say that ever. I opened the room door, with tears in my eyes I looked at Chad. He had a shocked expression on his face as soon as he saw me, "well, talking about the devil" she said. I looked at her angrily, with tear blocking my vision, I started sobbing softly. She came to me, and looked at Chad, "Chad lock your sister in her room so we could be quite and not be disturbed by an immature sixteen year old" she said.

I hissed at her, I don't know how I did but I did it, Chad looked at me with a sad face, "oh and look at what she's wearing, she looks such an idiot, isn't it horrible Chad?" she asked. He didn't say anything. My eyes continued watering.

"Chad say something, why are you keeping our sister getting embarrassed?" I heard a voice it was Chris, he was seeing everything form the door way.

"Lock her in her room Chad, so she won't disturb us" Chloe said again and Chad obeyed, he came to me but Chris stopped him, "come on Chad, lock her in her room, insult her like your girlfriend is doing!" Chris said with anger evident in his voice.

Chad didn't move, "I'll lock her in the room myself and I will stay with her and Tawni." He said and approached.

"no," I said crying "don't worry about me, I tried not to insult Chloe back for your sake Chad but it doesn't even matter," I said, "I'll lock myself so I won't bother you," I said. But then the unexpected happen. Dad came in rushing, "what's going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing Mr. Cooper it is because your daughter won't leave me and Chad alone. She was even eavesdropping our conversation. I call it rude" she said.

Dad looked at me and I burst out crying, not dad he wouldn't turn against me would he? I ran out of the room and down the stairs, I heard Chris calling my name but I just ran out the back yard crying.

I couldn't believe what one person could in less than a day; I mean I only met her today. Chad maybe met her before but how could he defense her while she just insulted me, and why did mum tell me that I shouldn't interfere between Chad and Chloe. Well mum was something not to talk about she always goes against me.

I went beside the pool, and sat at the edge with my feet in the water, maybe was right though Chloe's is Chad's first date so why should ruin it because I just go too well with her.

"Sonny" a familiar voice said, I turned around it was dad. I looked at him with some more tears in my eyes, "I'm sorry dad I was just passing by his door and I heard her shouting that I was immature. I was angry why would she say those things to me she only met me today. You know that at first at the commissary she looked sweet, I told her that I would like to be friends with her then when I named Tawni she acted all bitchy" I said.

"Hey, stop with the swearing princess" he said, we chuckled.

"Maybe it's because you are friends with Tawni" he said, "but that doesn't even count for her to insult you though" he said.

I nodded, "that's what I thought" I said smiling. Then we heard footsteps we looked around and saw mum infuriated coming out of the house.

"What did she do know?" she asked angrily.

"She did nothing, that's what the problem is, Sara. Our girl was insulted by Chad's girl for nothing. It is because Chad's girlfriend doesn't like Tawni so she started to get against our princess." He said freeing his hand in the air to reason.

"She always ruins everything, Chad finally gets to see another girl that's not Sonny and she ruins it! He finally started to fall in love with another girl" she said. What was that all about?

They started arguing and suddenly my brothers, Tawni and Chloe were out at the backyard. Dad was getting really angry at moms outbursts against me.

"You should be against Chad's girl not against Sonny. She's our daughter" he said.

"No, she's-"she was saying.

"Mom, enough!" Chad yelled, "Don't you dare, say anything" he said.

Mom came to and glared at me sending me daggers, without thinking she pushed me and I fell in the water. I suddenly saw nothing but black.

**So the next chapter is sad so keep up! Matdia19 xoxo.**


	5. Good bye daddy

**Chapter 4: Good bye daddy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Chad's POV~ (a few moments before Sara pushed Sonny in the pool)

Chris was lecturing me about what I did, "you shouldn't go against our sister, you know that!" he said angrily.

"Chad, I am not family but I know everything about your family, I know how you and Chris feel about Sonny. I know that what you are doing is to try and forget but that doesn't mean to act like a puppy and do whatever Chloe wants!" Tawni said.

Chloe was in the bathroom at that time, so she wasn't listening at our conversation, "I know all I am doing is for Sonny, you know how I feel about her, and sometimes I just wish to tell her the truth. I can't stand look at her, her eyes melts from inside out." I said imagining Sonny's eyes, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly we heard shouting coming from the backyard. We ran downstairs and without knowing Chloe was following us, I hope she didn't hear what I said. Well, then screw her anyways I will break up with her I think!

We got out at the backyard and saw mum and dad arguing. Dad looked pretty angry, "You should be against Chad's girl not against Sonny. She's our daughter" he said.

I could feel Chloe stiffen behind me, we looked at mum, she was always against Sonny, in her every action.

"No, she's-," she was saying, I knew she was going to tell everything but I stopped her immediately.

"Mom, enough" I yelled, "don't you dare say anything" I said.

Sonny was near the edge of the pool, I knew how she felt right now alone, uncomfortable and sad. She should be, seeing your own mother getting against you for no reason is pretty sad.

Mum was sending dead daggers at Sonny, right now I wish I could punch her, then without thinking mum pushed her in the pool. I was shocked, why would she do that?

Dad turned around to see Sonny, in the pool, everyone knew that Sonny didn't know how to swim, even mum so why would she push her in the pool?

Dad dived in the pool, to get Sonny but suddenly Sonny was kicking uncontrollably that she punched dad's face without knowing and he hit his head at the edge of the pool. I saw Sonny getting unconscious as well as dad. Mum started yelling for us to help dad.

I dived into the pool, at the same time Chris got into the pool for dad. I swam at Sonny and pushed myself up with her in my hands.

Chris was getting dad out of the pool with his head bleeding heavily.

"Tawni, call the ambulance please" mum yelled, Tawni did as she was told.

I carried Sonny out of the pool, bridal style and put her on the floor near the pool. She looked pale white, her lips where blue and her skin was cold and pale.

I bent down next to her, and looked at her panicked because I didn't know what to do. Tawni came next to me and bent down, "what are looking at? Love her later, make CPR she can't breathe you idiot" she said.

"Right" I said. I learned CPR when I did some first aid lessons with Chris. I tilt her head and lifted her chin, I pressed my lips to hers and gave her two breaths –personally right now I was thinking that I am kissing Sonny, but I shouldn't think, I need to save her first- I positioned my hand in the centre of her chest and I firmly push down on her chest.

"Come on Sonny, breathe please breathe Sonny" I said begging for her to wake up. I heard the ambulance siren and the door opening with paramedics coming in with a stretcher, putting my dad. A paramedic approached me, "move, I have to make CPR" he said rudely.

What was he thinking I am doing? Molesting her? Suddenly Sonny coughed and started to vomit water, I pulled her into a hug, "thanks god, you're alive" I said.

The paramedic persisted to take give her some breath mask but Sonny insisted that she was fine.

I grabbed her and carried her bridal style, not thinking about Chloe about my mother yelling after me and about the paramedic telling me that I should take Sonny to the hospital with dad. I just went up the stairs to her room, placed her on the bed and went to lock the door. I needed some time with her, I needed to hear her voice her laugh alone. I thought about Chris he would kill for some time alone with Sonny. But right now it was me and Sonny, Sonny and I. ahh, I shouldn't think of her like that, it is supposed that she is my sister, yeah who are we kidding?

She looked around her figuring where she was, I sat at the edge of the bed, "what happened?" she asked.

I took her hand in mine, and felt sparks. I wonder if she feels them too, no probably not she only thinks of me as her big brother. "Sonny, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, "where is dad?" she asked.

"He's at the hospital Sonshine." I said her face lit up, what the heck was she happy that dad was in hospital?

"Why are you smiling? I just told you that dad is in hospital" I said looking confused.

She pulled me and hugged me, "I am happy because you called me Sonshine" she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her and enjoyed the moment until it lasted.

"Why is dad at the hospital?" she asked and pulled back with her arms still around my neck and looking at me.

"Well, you started fidgeting in the water and you hit him and he hit his head at the edge of the pool. He lost a lot of blood" I said, now realizing that my dad could be dead right now. I looked down but then there was a knock at the door, I looked up and at Sonny. I walked up to the door and opened it; Chloe was standing there looking at me.

She then pulled me at her by putting her hands round my neck and kissed me roughly on the lips, considering it was my first kiss ever, although I kissed a lot of girls during the filming on Mackenzie falls, this was my first kiss that wasn't done for work. I know she kissed me just for fun so I pulled back.

"What the heck?" I asked confused.

"Chad, please tell me I'm the only one for you" she said. I looked at her confused at the least, what was this all about? I then saw her gaze disconnect with mine and looking at someone else, I followed her gaze and looked at Sonny who was on the bed looking shocked at us. Right, I knew it she was jealous. Oh god maybe she heard us earlier. But although everything I hate seeing Chloe getting her nose in my families business I thought she was a sweet girl. Yeah, for me Sonny is the only sweetest girl.

"Chloe, I'm sorry but my family is more important right now. I don't want anything else but to see my sister and dad safe and sound right now. I can't get into a relationship knowing that I feel nothing for the girl that I'm with" I said. She looked at me with disappointment flooding her features. She turned around but before she left she turned to look at Sonny, then at me, "remember, Chad you can never get the girl you love. She thinks different of you" she said and ran down the stairs, I then heard the front door slamming.

I closed Sonny's bedroom door and looked at my sister, "are you okay big brother?" she asked. My heart ached, but I try not to show it after all I was an actor. I sometimes think though that I am a good actor at work but not at hiding my real feelings.

I snapped back to life and looked at my little sister, "yes, I'm okay Sonshine. You should go and take a shower. You're still wet. I will meet you downstairs so we could go at the hospital and check on dad." I said, she nodded and went to her closet opened it and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tank top.

"Will you be okay Sonshine?" I asked, she nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

I walked out of her room and went in my room, I called Chris.

"Hello" he said.

"Chris, how's dad?" I asked. There was silence, "they don't think he can make it, they said he lost a lot of blood because of the water and such right now he's in coma" he said. I looked down, at my feet. I hung up and tears started filling my eyes. Sonny would be broken after she discovers about dad.

~Sonny's POV~

I went into the bathroom and had a hot relaxing shower. I remembered all the things that happened today. Everything was well at first, until Chloe showed up. We argued and mum said I have to back off of Chad's and Chloe's relationship. I did as I was told then she insulted me, I cried near the pool, dad came and argued with mum. Then she got so much angry with me that she pushed in the pool even though she knew that I don't know how to swim. Dad dived in to save me but he got hurt because I pushed him and hit his head. Now he is in hospital. I hope he's okay. I know him hit his head hard otherwise they wouldn't rush him to the hospital.

I stopped the shower and got out drying myself with the towel. I changed into the pair of jeans and white tank top I chose earlier and combed my hair. I got out of the steamy bathroom into my room I grabbed my phone and got a hoodie so that when I get to the hospital I won't get recognized.

I got out of the room and found Chad sitting on the floor with his back rested at the wall in front of his room. He also had a hoodie. I looked at him, "hey" I said. He looked up at me, I noticed his red eyes. I walked nearer, "Chad, what happened?" I asked. He smiled weakly, "nothing Sonshine" he said grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. He grabbed my car keys and we climbed into my BMW. For once I sat in the front seat beside him. He started the engine and drove off to the hospital. I didn't dare turn the stereo on, I know something happened and he wouldn't tell me.

The ride felt long and silent, we didn't talk or at least looked at each other, he just stared forward at the road and I stared out of the window. We got into the hospitals parking and parked the car. We both put the hoodie on and climbed out of the car and walked to the hospital entrance. Chad went to the hospital reception and I followed, "Mr. Cooper's room please" he said.

She smiled at him knowing that we were covering form fans and paparazzi, "yes sir, number 210" she said. Chad nodded thanks, grabbed my hand and pulled to the elevator.

He pressed 2 for the second floor and the elevator door closed, with just me and Chad inside. I sighed preparing myself for the unexpected. I hate hospitals and I think hospitals are bad luck.

The elevator dinged and the door opened Chad walked out and I followed. We approached dad's room and saw mum in the waiting area crying her eyes out. I looked at her, she was the same women that earlier tried to drown me but she is still my mum.

I looked over at Chris and Tawni. Chris has red eyes like Chad had earlier, this are all reasons that they were crying. I looked at Tawni she looked miserable not the Tawni I know, happy and pretty. She was sad and miserable.

Chad didn't look at me he went were mum, Chris and Tawni where and stopped there looking at them. Mum looked up at Chad and started crying while she stood up and hugged Chad. He hugged her back and patted her back. I looked at them with tears blared my eyes. Chris approached me, he looked at me, "Sonny" he said and then I launched myself at him and hugged him crying in his chest.

He patterned circles at my back and tried to make stop crying but I couldn't. Tawni came to us and hugged me too. My dad was gone, I knew it from the moment I saw Chad in the corridor on the floor, he wouldn't tell me but I sensed it.

**This was the saddest chapter, I won't tell the secret now. First I have to show you what life was like when Sonny lost her dad, and she had no one expect her brothers and Tawni because Sara wouldn't talk to her. Review please, matdia19 xoxo!**


	6. Life after the tragedy

**Chapter 5: Life after the tragedy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

2 months passed since my father's dad, none of us were the same again especially mum. She would punish me for every tiny bit. Chad and Chris obviously will defend me but she would yell and yell until I accept her punish and go to my room and cry. I never thought my mum hated me like that, I always thought that she was doing it because she loves me, but no she just does because she thinks that it's my fault that dad is dead. Like I pushed myself in the water!

I resigned my self to think that I was the one that did all this, I was the one that didn't like Chloe, I was the one that eavesdrop and it was my fault too that mum and dad argue. I can't get life back to normal, my routine is get up in the morning go to work get back at home, mum yells at me, Chris and Chad go against mum they start to argue and then I will be left alone in my room crying while I hear mum saying bad stuff about me. Sometimes I just can't take it anymore sometimes I just wish that Chad haven't save me and instead saved dad and kept me drowning. I don't know why he saved me? At that moment I was the least to be thought off, dad was major problem he was bleeding. Then I think of Chris of course Chad left dad to Chris and he came for me, but what if Chris wasn't there who would Chad save?

I sat on my bed and wrapped my hands around my knees, I rested my head on my knees and looked at the balcony door, maybe if I find love, maybe I could marry him and run away from this house and live happily ever after. I doubt it, I can't find love from the indoors. I'm always locked up in my room, but it's not that mum wouldn't let me go out it's just that I don't feel like going out.

I heard the door being opened and looked at the figure, Chad! He put his hands in his pockets and looked at me with a comfort smile on his face, "you okay Sonshine?" he asked. I nodded and looked back at the balcony door.

He walked at the bed and sat next to me. He rested his back on the pillow and crossed his hands, "Sonny," he said, I turned around and looked at him. I couldn't quiet describe his expression, he looked sad, yet happy but depressed yet tired.

"I have a friend of mine which has a big problem" he said. I wasn't quiet interested but I had to listen because he was my brother and if he came to me it was quiet a problem then.

"You see, he has a sister, which is not exactly his sister!" he said. I looked at him confused, "what do you mean?" I asked.

"His sister was adopted, but she doesn't know" he said looking at his hands. I looked at his hands, then looked at his face, his features showed nervousness.

"He told me, that he has never thought of her as his sister, he has a crush on her" he said. My eyes widened at his confession, wow poor boy!

"Well, so?" I asked. He looked at me, "so, he can't look at any other girls because every girl he sees makes him think about his sister. He said that he is in love with her, and he is starting to freak out. Because she thinks that he's her brother, and he sees her as maybe his future wife or something!" he said looking down and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well, that is awkward and odd. I think that maybe he should try to forget her. Wait did her parents tell her that she was adopted?" I asked I know he said that she didn't know but to be sure I asked again but he shook his head.

"Well, he should absolutely talk to his parents first and then if his parents accept to tell the daughter he should tell her his feelings, so that he wouldn't be late and see her with some boyfriend. That would be awkward, can you imagine it? That would be funny but at the same time heartbroken." I said and smiled. He looked at me, with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. He is your friend after all" I said. He shook his head, "no, it's okay" he said.

"So who is this poor guy?" I asked curious of who might he be.

"I can't tell, it was supposed to be a secret but I had to get a girls opinion" he said, "that's why I came to you" he smiled.

I nodded, "thanks, for trusting me with this secret" I said.

"You're my little Sonshine, why wouldn't I?" he asked. I giggled, I haven't giggled or laughed or smiled since dad died. Suddenly Chad eyes lit up, "you're smiling, you're giggling" he said happily. I nodded, he pulled my up from the bed and picked me bridal style and turned me in his arms, "I knew you would smile again, I knew it Sonshine" he said while still turning with me into his hand. I giggled and laughed at his weirdness.

Then the devil interrupted, "Chad" mum said angrily when she stormed in the room. Chad put me on the floor again, "what are you two doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, mum Chad came to tell me something" I said, she looked bitterly at him, "I needed to talk to my sister, can't I?" he asked. She looked at him, and then sighed,"yes you can, but be sure to not stay long she is punished" she said.

"What for?" I asked what I did now.

"For giggling and laughing" she said. What? What kind of punish is that?

I saw Chad from the corner of my eyes fuming, "mum, this is ridiculous. Why can't she giggle and laugh now. I was so happy that Sonny is 'sunny' again" he said, mum looked at him then at me.

"Because I said so, now Chad get out of her room and leave her to her punish" she said and pointed Chad out. Chad didn't move and wrapped his hand around my shoulder, "I won't leave her alone, she didn't do anything" he said. Chris came in the room after seeing mum, "mum you are acting weird, and Sonny didn't do anything. Let her live her life" he said.

"No, I won't she ruined my life. Your father's life and now even your life as well as your brother's" she said. I looked at her confused. How did I possibly ruin my brother's life?

"Mum, our life is great. She didn't ruin anything" Chris said.

"Oh yeah, so why is it that you two don't have It is because of her! And she will be the devil that separates your brotherhood. Mark my words!" she said and stormed out of the room. Okay that was weird!

**So what do you think of the life Sonny is living after her father died? Isn't it hell? Next chapter will be a very special surprise. Review please, matdia19 xoxo.**


	7. The kiss

**Chapter 6: The kiss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I woke to the alarm clock ringing; well another day of work and hell is ahead. I got up out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take care of my morning business. I went to my closet and grabbed a white short sundress; today seemed hot so I wouldn't want to wear a lot of clothes that then I would have to take off. I let my curly hair down and applied some make up. I got into my white ballerina shoes and grabbed a purple handbag. I went downstairs, Chad and Chris where at the island eating some fruit in a bowl, they were talking with John. From their expression they seemed troubled with something. I walked in and they immediately dropped the conversation and looked at me smiling, I kissed my brothers cheeks and Johns too.

"Good morning sweetie, what would you like for breakfast?" John asked. Since my father died john became more sensitive with me, he knows that I would start mopping if he would say something that makes me remember my father.

"I'm just getting an apple, I'm not in my appetite" I said and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, washed it and bit at it.

I ate it all in silence and kissed Johns and my brother's cheek, I walked out of the kitchen but stopped for Chad's calling.

"Sonny, aren't you going to wait for us?" he asked. I shook my head, "I want to go on my own" I said.

"What happened to 'we will always go together at work'?" he asked, I shrugged, "I guess things change Chad" I said, "see you at work" I said and walked out of the house.

I hopped on my BMW, can you believe it that this was the first time that I was going to drive my car since I got my license. My brothers never let me use it, it's not that they don't have their cars, but it is because they are over protective.

I drove to the studios in silence and parked the car. I went into my dressing room; Tawni was as always sitting in front of her vanity doing make up.

"Hey" she said. These past months I and Tawni haven't talked much about our life, or hang out with each other. I just wasn't in the mood. "hey" I said back and smiled, she put the brush down and sat up and opened her arms I ran at her and let her wrap her arms around me into a hug. I started sobbing, "Good, let it out. Cry honey, cry" she said as she rubbed circles on my back, "wait, do you have mascara?" she asked, I nodded into her shirt.

"Oh no, you are going to ruin my shirt!" she whined. I giggled and pulled back, she smiled, "finally" she said. I know what she meant; she meant finally you're smiling. Yeah, finally I am feeling emotions again.

I sat on the tiger print couch, "well, how you feel now that you let it all out?" she asked and looked at me, "better" I said.

She looked at her shirt "and that you ruined my shirt?" she said and I started giggling, "Sorry" I said and she hugged me again.

"I'm happy that you feel better" she said, "you will feel greater when you see the guest that is starring on so Random!" she said. I looked at her, "guest-star?" I asked she nodded.

"He's so handsome, oh and Marshall said that the sketch includes a kiss. I heard Marshall say that you are going the one to kiss him" she said. I looked at her blankly, "you could fall in love with him instantly believe me he's so hot" she said.

"Yeah right and then I will marry him and have kids, like that will ever happen. Especially with my mum, he would absolutely run away from her screaming, exchanging her with the devil" I said. Tawni started laughing her head off, "you're so random!" she said and I giggled with her too.

I prepared my self for rehearsals and for the knight with shining armor like Tawni had described him. She sees a lot of cartoons for my type. I went to the set and saw Nico and Grady together, I'm guessing talking about those 'meal or no meal' girls. Zora was peeking from the vent and then I saw him, 'knight with shining armor'.

He was so handsome; he was brunet, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was so hot! Yes nothing can describe him better, than the word HOT! He had this sweet smile on his face that melted me instantly. It was love at first sight. I figured that I was still standing at the doorway staring at him.

"I told ya" Tawni said passing by, I looked at her, "pshh, what are you talking about pshh?" I denied. Ahh, stupid denial voice!

"Denial voice!" she called, it's like she's reading my mind. Sometimes I ask myself if she's some kind of Edward Cullen!

I walked at the centre of the set, Marshall walked up with the handsome guy by his side, "uh, Sonny this is James Conroy he'll be guest starring in this sketch!" he said, James put his hand out and I shook it politely. Marshall looked at James, "she's Sonny cooper" he said. He nodded, "yeah, I heard a lot about her" he said with the sweetest voice I ever heard.

I blushed, wow am I blushing? I guess I laughed at Chad when he blushed when he was with Chloe but at that time I didn't know what it feels like to like a person.

I was handed the script and I read trough it, wow pretty hilarious, (pretend that it's the Hot E.M.T sketch but instead of kissing the pig, kissing him for real!) but then as I turned some pages I saw the last part, the scene of the kiss. I would be kissing James Conroy the hot, handsome guy that is right beside me!

Then the stage doors burst open, and guess who came in? Chad and Chris! This will be awkward, I saw Chad and Chris kissing other girls especially on set but they never saw me. In fact this is going to be my first kiss, on set and in real life. Wow, pretty amusing is it?

I stand up and walked to my brothers, "what are you guys doing here?" I asked with an obvious pissed tone.

They looked at me, "well, we had some time off and we wanted to come and see our little sister filming. Why don't you want us?" Chad asked. I shook my head, "it's not that I don't want you. But please I beg on my knees, don't embarrass me, there's this hot guy that is guest starring and I don't want him to think that I am some kind of idiot!" I said. I saw Chad looking at me sadly and disappointed and then looked at Chris, he looked sad too.

"What? What are all these sad faces?" I asked, they looked at me and then at James that was coming this way.

"Sonny" James called, I turned around, "Marshall said that we should begin" he said. I nodded and waved bye at my brothers. James put his hand around the small of my back and we walked to the set. Ahh, if I was ice-cream I would be liquid right now. His touch made me flinch. It was so warm on the small of my back.

I got into the sat and started the rehearsals; James entered into the set from the door, and got in queue. I arranged my hair –because that was written in the sketch- and 'stubbed my toe'.

"Ouch, I stabbed my toe is there a paramedic in the café?" I asked I went to sit on the sofa while I repeated 'ouch'.

"What seems to be the problem?" James asked and sat on the sofa near me.

"It's my toe it's been terribly, terribly stabbed" I said looking him in the eyes.

"Oh no, let's take a look" he said and I put my leg on the table in front of me. There was a rubber toe that looked huge. Marshall said that it will look hilarious.

"Whoa, that is one stabbed toe" he said. "Madame, I seen hundred of stabbed toes and I'm pretty sure that one's rubber" he said and was going to stand up, but I grabbed a toy hammer and stabbed my other toe.

He turned around, "it's my other toe, it's been terribly, terribly crushed" I said and put my other leg on the table with a similar toe rubber like I had on the other toe.

"What you need Madame is put some ice on that!" he said and pointed to my toe. I looked deep into his eyes, "and stop hitting it with a hammer" he said, and again he was going to stand up.

"Uh, wait" I said and grabbed the bottle form beside me and started to press at it to make noises, I swayed my arm, "it's my arms, it's it's uh" I said not knowing what to say.

"Madame" he said stopping me, "if I kiss you would you please stop pretending to hurt yourself?" he asked.

I nodded, and we leaned in. I closed my eyes and felt his warm breathe on my cheek, and then his lips found mine and we kissed. It was slow and sweet and I was in 7th heaven!

I heard Marshall yelling, 'CUT' but we didn't pull back, and we were like glued to each other.

~Chad's POV~

As soon as Sonny told me about that James I felt my heart breaking! This was the awkward moment that she was laughing about when I told her about my 'friend'. It is happening right in front of my eyes. I wish I could just punch that James, but that would mean that I am jealous. Oh who am I kidding? I am jealous.

I saw Chris form the corner of my eyes looking down, "it is happening man!" I told him, "our little sister is falling in love" I said.

He nodded, "we knew that this was going to happen someday. All I wish for her is to be happy" he said. I looked at him confused, "I don't know how you can act as you don't feel anything for her" I said.

"Chad, she's our sister. I see her as my sister and nothing else, I don't have feelings for her like you" he said. I looked at him pissed, "Chris, I swear to god that if I find out that you are in love with her like I am, I will kick your ass off" I said.

"And I swear that if you tell her anything, I will kick your ass off" he said, "it's not fair for her, she thinks that we are her brothers. She grew with that thought, what makes you think she would think of us differently?" he asked I shrugged.

"All I know is that I love her, and sometimes I just want to scream to the world my love for her" I said.

"Well, you shouldn't do anything like that" someone said, we looked around and saw Tawni; "she is already in love with someone else" she said and pointed to the set. We looked at the set and saw Sonny and James kissing. I felt my self broken but at the same time I had the energy to kill James right now in front of everyone. I could swear that I saw Chris looking down sadly but at that moment I had other things to think of.

"CUT" yelled Marshall, but they did pull back and stayed glued with each other. Marshall shook his head and walked past us, "teenagers, look at them. They are already in love. You know they look cute together" he said and I felt a sort of energy building in me.

I walked at the set furiously and at the same time thy pulled back; I punched James on the face. I saw Sonny looking horridly at me. I didn't care no one touches her; I don't care if she doesn't know that I love her but I just can't bare it.

"Chad!" she screamed, "What is wrong with you?" she asked and went to check on James, that has an already bruised eye.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?" I said pointing at her, "you're sixteen, and you just met this jerk and you are already all over each other. What will happen after a month? You come home and say you're pregnant?" I asked with a high pitched angry voice.

"What? It was written on the sketch that we had to kiss!" she yelled.

"Yes, I know but then why didn't you pulled back as Marshall said cut?" I asked yelling at her. She said nothing and looked down, "you're coming with me" I said.

Then I felt someone stopping me, "Chad leave her alone, she's sixteen. Let her live her life" Chris said.

"Chris, don't get mixed in this" I said, "stop it!" Tawni yelled.

"You're nothing like your brother Chad; he only thinks of others first and puts himself second. You, you are one self absorbed conceited jerk!" she said, I looked at Tawni shocked I have never saw Tawni snapping like that, "Chad, leave Sonny alone!" she said. I let go off Sonny and stormed out of the set. I am selfish and rude. I only think of myself and never thought of how Sonny felt. I just wish I could tell her all the truth and how I feel.

**So maybe two more chapters until the secret will be out! Review and thx for all the comments matdia19 xoxo.**


	8. Secret Date

**A/N: hey, guys I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I had a stressful week. A few months ago I did O'levels and they announced that this week we were going to get our results. From Monday my stress begins and I patiently waited for my results, but they didn't arrive. Tuesday was worse because in the morning I had ECDL exam and they told me again that that afternoon I would receive them but with no luck. Then out of the blue, yesterday at nine o'clock I received a message and when I opened it, I found my results! Fortunately I passed all ten exams with good grades, these exams were the path for my future carrier, and were the opening for my new school. Today I woke up clearly happy and started to work on this next chapter. So enough of my babbling and enjoy. Thank you for your reviewing and I hope you understand.**

**Chapter 7: Secret Date.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I always knew my brothers are protective on me but I never thought Chad would go so far. He punched James on the face for a stupid kiss! Okay, for me it wasn't stupid, it was my first kiss but still, why would a kiss lead to violence?

If it wasn't for Chris and Tawni I don't know where the fight would have led till now. I sighed feeling my stressed body relieved. I moved for the first time since Chad had stormed out of the set. I looked at Chris and Tawni; they looked at me with concerned look crossing their features. They knew that I didn't feel good, at that exact moment I felt by stomach flip. I didn't like this feeling, I felt utterly and completely disgusted! I could swear –even though that I didn't look at myself in the mirror- that I was changing color. Yep, I felt the same feeling when you feeling that you are going to throw up.

I looked at James, who was now right beside me and looked at his once adorable face. I swallowed heard and suddenly I didn't feel like I need to throw up but I felt sorry for James. His face was partially swollen especially his right eye which was already bruised. I touched his right eye and he flinched with what I thought that caused him pain.

"It's hurting you, isn't it?' I asked, already knowing the answer. I felt a slight touch at my back; I looked at who was touching me. Chris was smiling at me and holding some ice pack in his free hand, "here" he said handling the icepack to James which accepted it, "put it on your eye. This should do you good!" he said and James did as he was told and placed the icepack on his right eye. At the touch he flinched again and winced in pain, I felt really bad for James it wasn't his fault he was doing his job and at that expense he got a handful punch.

"I apologize on my brother's behalf. I don't know what had gotten into him. We are not used to see Sonny kissing someone and you know she's our little sister so I hope you understand that he's a bit protective over her" Chris said looking apologetically at James.

James smiled, "no, please you shouldn't apologize, especially since it's not your fault!" he said and removed the ice pack from his now black eye, "Chad might have overreacted a bit," he said playing with the ice pack in his hand. Is he insane? 'Chad might have overreacted a bit'? Wow if that is calling it a bit then when he fully over react what will he do? Kill him? "But if I might add it was also my fault I took advantage of the situation. Who wouldn't react at that certain situation, looking at your sister getting kissed was an utter shock for Chad as well as an awkward moment!" he said with a smile showing in his lips.

I smiled at him; he was so sweet for blaming it on him. What Chad did was unforgivable and even though he was brother I have to think it over to forgive him this time. At the other hand Chris was my hero –of course James was too- but if it wasn't for Chris's we would absolutely be at the hospital right now. Then a thought flooded my mind what would mum say when I got home. She surely would give me the entire fault and would lecture me not to kiss a guy especially in front of Chad. I would have to get an earful.

James handed Chris his ice pack, "thx but now I should go. Oh, I know it feels awkward but regard the circumstances I might just ask. Chris would you allow me to go out with your sister?" he asked looking at Chris then at me. I looked at Chris and he looked back, "if she wants to," he said shrugging. I nodded eagerly, "well, she seems that would love to. So I give you the 'permission'" he said doing air quotes on the word permission.

"Thanks, man. I would take care of her trust me if it depended on my own life" he said putting his hand on his chest in a swearing sign. Chris and I chuckled at James stupidity. Well he was random! And funny, sweet, sensitive, cute, gorgeous… okay, okay I think I got the point that I like this guy. I just met him but it's like Tawni said, well she is Tawni Hart and she is always right!

James looked at me, "so, Sonny would you go on a date with me? Now that I have your brother approval!" he said giggling. I nodded eagerly and jumped on Chris hugging him –actually squeezing him- and squealing, "thank you, thank you, thank you" I screamed.

He hugged me back, but then pretended to choke, "Sonny …need…to…breathe" he choked out. I giggled and let go off my brother, he put his hand at his neck and breathed in and out, "you were nearly choking me, jeez" he said. I smiled, "sorry, my bad!" I said and kissed his cheek, "thank you" I said again.

He nodded, scratching his neck, "no problem sister. As long as you're happy" he said and headed out of the set. I assume he was going to look for Chad or maybe he had filming. Well, right now I was happy that I have a date with the hottest actor that is in condor studios.

"So, Sonny, I will pick you up at 7 tonight. Is that good for you?" he asked looking at me, I turned my head at him and grinned, "perfect," I said, "Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously.

He raised his eyebrows, "no, sorry you have to wait till tonight. It's a surprise" he said and pecked me on the cheek. He walked out of the set whistling some kind of music and as soon as he shut the doors behind him I let out a loud squeal. Tawni looked at me weirdly, like I had another head growing, "what?" I asked right after I let out my joy.

"Well, you are acting so weird. I can see that you're happy that you have a date with James, but jeez if you squeal that loud again I have to go see a doctor for deaf problems" she said smiling while she said it, I hit her arm playfully, "I'm just excited, this is my first date ever and I am very happy that I met James, oh and by the way you were right as always" I said, not liking the fact that Tawni was right again.

"Well, I am Tawni Hart, everything I say is true and I'm pretty" she said in her squeaky voice of hers. I rolled my eyes; well Tawni will never change for sure.

~after rehearsals~

I hopped into my car and started the engine, but before I could drive out of the parking someone knocked on the car window, I looked at the person.

I pressed the window button and the window went down, "Chris, what are you doing her?" I asked not really understand why Chris was still here and not at home. I thought he would go with Chad.

"Apparently, mister jerk face had some mood problems and left rehearsals early so he left me her. I need a ride home. Can I come with you? I mean we still live at the same house, don't we? Or perhaps you already moved out with you knight with shining armor?" he asked giggling. I rolled my eyes; he was such a suck up. He smiled and hopped in the car, in the front seat next to me.

I looked back and started reversing, "wait" he said, stopping me with a sudden break, "what?" I asked.

"Could I trust you at this? I mean Chad wouldn't do it all alone on Mackenzie falls, and my fans would go crazy!" he said trying not to crack a laugh. I hit my head on the steering wheel causing the horn to make that loud pissing sound. I looked at him, "that is something Chad would say, not Christopher, wait!" I said pointing my finger accusingly at him, "Unless you are really Chad and not Chris, unless you are trying to make me forgive you, Christopher would not say that. Or else Chad's a disease and now you are getting the disease too" I said narrowing my eyes giving him the look that I am suspicious.

"Please Sonny, I am Christopher, I am not the conceited, jerk faces self absorbed Chad, would I be Chad if I myself gave you the permission to go on a date with James?" he asked looking at me laughing hysterically. I joined the laughter with him, "well, if you were Chad would probably yell at me right now for dating James and something else Chad wouldn't do," I said but Chris joined me, "admit, that he is conceited, jerk face and self absorbed!" we said simultaneously and cracked up into a ball of laughter again.

I started to reverse again and got out of the parking lot and out of condor studios, I drove all the way to our house, "well, for a sixteen year old who drive her car for the first time, you're pretty good" he said while climbing out of the car. I chuckled, "I told you guys, when you lectured me about not using my car, I passed my license so that means that I am free to drive my car" I said proud of my self.

We chuckled and got in our house, as soon as we closed the door I heard John calling from the kitchen, we walked in the kitchen passing the living room. "Sonny, Chris finally you made it home!" he said, we looked at each other confused, "why what happened?" Chris asked.

"Well, Chad came home early without you guys and he acted really strange, actually angry. Hi hit some vases and made your mother angry, I should advise you Sonny that you try and don't talk to her or get near hear or she will explode on you" he said and whispering the last part for her not to hear. I nodded, "I have a date tonight," I said, "so don't cook dinner for me, and I will not be a disturbance for mum too" I said.

He nodded, "okay just if she asks where you're going, trust me say you're going at Tawni's" he said, my eyes widened, "oh no, he is going to pick me up" I said slapping my head.

Chris removed my hand from my head, "hey, stop hitting yourself you'll get a headache, I will call James myself and tell him to meet you at the corner of our building" he said smiling. I hugged him tightly, "thank you Chris, have I ever told you that you're my favorite brother?" I asked trying to keep back a laugh. He rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah don't sprain yourself, Allison cooper or you'll age fast" he said. I giggled as well as did John.


	9. Chapter 8: Secret hide out

**Chapter 8: Secret hide out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

After Chris called James and tipped him about the consequences of my mother's mood swings and anger issues I got to my room to start and get ready. It was only 4.30 but if I don't start now I would be late. Before heading to the bathroom and getting a shower I went to the closet to check what to wear. Mhm, what to wear? Certainly a dress! Or would it be too dressy? But jeans and a shirt would be too much casual, okay so it is settled not jeans and shirt. Maybe and white mini shorts and some off shoulder top on it? No, defiantly not it would be like the same clothes that I wore today for work!

I couldn't think of anything, so I called the emergency fashion person, "hello?" a squeaky voice answered on the third ring.

"Hey Tawni, I need your help!" I said, "I don't know what to wear for my date with James. He didn't tell me where we're going so I just don't know if it is too dressy or casual or I don't know. Please help me, I beg you!" I begged her literally. Was I that depressed? Yep, I was utterly depressed. I don't want to embarrass myself with my clothing; I usually am a good when coming to choosing clothes, but not so good when it comes to a very special date. Come on, my brothers are a good example for my clothing choices, every time they have a party or a date I choose clothes for them, and they look absolutely great with my choices.

"Well, Sonny being the friend that I am, I will help you in fact I'm in front of your house waiting for you to open the door" she said, I squealed. She was here already, Tawni didn't live far from our house but she still had to drive here, it takes about a ten minute drive to arrive here. I hang up the phone and run downstairs, opened the door to find Tawni with a big bag in her hand. I ran to her and hugged her, "Sonny, my bubble. Remember? My bubble" she said emphasizing with her hands the shape of a bubble meaning that she needed her space. Although Tawni and I were best friends, she still wasn't much of hugger so when I hug her she always lectures about her 'bubble'. What can I do? I'm a hugger.

I pulled back from her, "thank you Tawni, you're the best, best friend ever!" I said jumping up and down with excitement.

"I know, and I'm pretty!" she exclaimed with her high squeaky voice. I giggled at her weirdness. I love this girl so much she's like a sister. We got in the house and ran straight to my room, she unzipped her bag and I gasped. She had makeup accessories like bracelets, necklaces and earrings. She got everything out, she even had a curler, and then she put some high heels black shoes on the floor next to my bed.

"You know that I am going to a date not a premier or some wedding, do you?" I asked pointing at all the things she brought with her. I wonder how she carried that bag. I bet it weighed like twenty kilos. Exaggerating much? But please why did she bring so many things am I that ugly to have to bring tons of makeup and accessories to make me look decent. She put the curling iron on and looked at me, "are you going to shower, or not?" she asked. I nodded and headed to my bathroom. I took off my clothes and turned the shower on. I moaned a bit at the warm water on my skin and messaged my skin. This was going to be a great night and no one was going to ruin it. When I mean no one, I mean not Chad or even mum!

I got out of the shower as soon as I was ready and wrapped a towel around me and around my wet hair. I looked myself in the mirror before going to my bedroom. I didn't look ugly did it? No, I was pretty, was I? Ugh, stupid Tawni for making me confused and low self esteemed.

I got out of the steamy bathroom to find Tawni talking to Chad, they didn't notice me but I didn't interrupt anything instead listened. "She's getting ready for her date, isn't she?" he asked, he looked sad and disappointed. What was this all about? Can't I go on a date without making my brother unhappy?

"Chad, she doesn't know, please act normal. She really loves you but she can't bare the fact that you're so overprotective. I mean I don't blame her, if my brother would do the same I would think something was wrong!" she said taking his hand. Wow, were they so close? Usually they are always fighting especially Tawni and Chad, they were complete opposites. Or would I say they are completely alike so as they opposite attracts while same repel! Wow, I was talking physics.

"I know but what should I do? She wouldn't talk to me and that James guy, I should apologize. I can't be here; if I see her going out with him I would stop her so I'm going out. Okay?" he asked, Tawni nodded, "okay, Chad be safe don't do anything stupid. Remember, she wouldn't take another loss or tragedy" she said. He nodded, "yeah, byes Tawn thank you" he said and left the room. I acted as I was coming out of the bathroom just then.

"Hey, Tawn I'm ready!" I said with a fake smile. I was a bit thoughtful about Chad, what were Chad and Tawni hiding? I usually suspected about my brothers and Tawni, they seemed like they hided something from me and I didn't like it. I sat on my couch and Tawni brushed my hair, and started drying it. I looked at my fingers. Chad and Chris would have told me if there was something I should have known, wouldn't they? I mean how they could hide something from me if Tawni knew all about it. I know Tawni was like family too but they have to tell me first. I saw a hand in front of my eyes, and it brought me back to life, "Sonny, earth calling Sonny" Tawni said.

I looked at her, "yeah?" I asked, she looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "are you alright?" she asked I nodded, I couldn't speak or I would burst out crying if I did. She shrugged, I knew she didn't buy it but she let it go, "okay we have a lot to do, so your hair will be curled because you look pretty, not as much as me" she said and I giggled she sure could make me smile.

She grabbed the iron curler and started to curl my waves, "so Sonny, how do you feel nervous?" she asked, "Yep, I am nervous" I said popping the 'p'.

A whole half hour passed and Tawni put the iron curler down, "hair done" she said happily clapping her hands, I looked at the nearest mirror and my jaw dropped. My hair was curled and looked shiny it's like it came out of some magazine cover; "wow" is all I could say.

She opened a box full of make up and started putting some foundation and makeup powder, the makeup process lasted half an hour to. It was now 5.30. I looked at my self in the mirror and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Who are you?' I pointed at my reflection in the mirror, Tawni came from behind me and looked at my refection in the mirror, "Sonny, believe me you didn't need a lot of makeup you're so much pretty yourself" she said. I smiled at her compliment; this was surely 'opposite day' if Tawni complimented me.

She turned to her bag and took out a cream short dress, I looked at the dress from the mirror, "Tawni that dress is perfect" I said and jumped up and down with excitement.

It was a short dress stopping a right above the knees, it was strapless that came down fitted with your body until it reaches you waist. From the waist down it was flawless. Perfect it was my style perfect color and perfect fitting. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I looked beautiful. It fitted me perfectly she handed me the high heels shoes that she put near the bed earlier and I put them on. It was the perfect dress. It was now already 6 so we had an hour. We were an hour early? Who could imagine that Tawni was that quick, she accessories me with bracelets and a heart shaped necklace. Although she begged me to take off the bracelet that my dad gave me I didn't take it off.

"Tawni, this is something I won't take off never even if it depended on my life. This is what is left of dad. I want him to be with me always" I said nearly to tears she looked at me with a sad look, "I'm sorry Sonny. You're right the bracelet is still beautiful" she said and I put the earrings that she gave me. I was ready. We talked a bit and she told me to tell her everything as soon as I will be ready.

Time flew and my phone started ringing, I looked at the caller ID it was James, "hello?" I answered, "Hey Sonny, are you ready I'm waiting for you round the corner of your building as your brother told me" he said. I nodded, "Sonny? Are you there?" he asked. Oh my god I was such an idiot, "yes, yes James. I will be right there" I said. As soon as I hang up Tawni burst out in a fit of laughter, "you're so stupid. You were nodding" she said I blushed.

"Now, if mum calls you tell her that I am at your house and if she asks you something invent something! You're a random remember" I said pointing at her to clarify. She nodded, "Sonny, now go or you will leave him waiting for you" she said I nodded and hugged her.

"My bubble, Sonny" she said annoyingly I giggled and ran out of the room, Chris was at the front door, "hey sis" he said then looked me up and down, "wow, you're beautiful" he said. I kissed him on the cheek, "thank you, I owe you" I said he smiled, "nah, don't mention it. Don't be late and be safe" he said. I nodded, "love you" I said and hugged him, he hugged back, "I love you too" he said and I ran out of the house before mum could find out.

I walked at the corner of our building and as promised James was there leaning on his car, he looked at me and I smiled my signature smile at him. He was wearing jeans with a button up blue shirt. He took my hand and kissed it. My breath hitched, and I blushed, I then looked at his right eye, it was blue.

He opened the car door for me and I climbed in, then he turned to his side and got in as well. He roared the engine to life as I buckled my seat belt, "so, where are we going?' I asked curiosity eating me all up.

He started driving, "well, since your brother wanted me to have a make over I am taking you to a secret place where no one goes so that I won't look stupid with my blue eye" he said. I looked at the road In front of us, I was really sad; it was all Chad's fault that we had to hide from people. The drive was silent until James stopped the car and got out turning at my side and opened the door for me, I climbed out and looked around taking the wonderful view.

We were at forest like, trees were everywhere he picked up a basket from the back seat, took my hand and led me to through the trees and bushes. Even though it was dark but the place had light bulbs everywhere. It was like a park but bigger and full of trees. James placed the basked on the grass near a small waterfall, it was beautiful, and I wouldn't want to leave this place. He opened the basket and took a big blanket out and spread on the grass he sat down and patted the small spot beside him. I sat beside him and kept looking at my surroundings, the sky was full of stars. James looked at me, "this is beautiful, I love this place" I said. He started taking some food out of the basket, "yeah, this is one of my favorite places, this will be our secret hide out from your brother and your mum" he said. I giggled, then I looked at his right eye, "I'm sorry for your eye" I said. He shrugged, "it was worth it though. I have the most amazing girl with me now" he said.

"Cheesy much!" I said and we started laughing. It was the perfect night, perfect date, with the perfect man.

**I know I took long to upload and I am truly sorry but I was busy please review and tell me what you think. The dreadful secret will soon be revealed!**


	10. She deserves to know

**Chapter 9: She deserves to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

The date was super; we ate some sandwich that he himself prepared and talked about our selves. I discovered that he's an only son and that he doesn't go well with his parents, but at least he has his grandma.

"Well, I don't go well with my mother too. She never preferred me compared to my brothers and since dad died she has been hard on me. She keeps accusing me that it was my fault for dad's death. My brothers fight a lot with her on this topic, they think that she is putting the fault on me because she was stressed and she knew that I was daddy's little girl" I said and looked at my bracelet. The bracelet always reminded me that my father was always with me.

He looked at my bracelet, "it's a gift that my father gave me when I was still in my diapers. I never took it off, it grew with me" I said. He giggled and looked at it, "it's beautiful, you're beautiful" he said. Oh god he was so cheesy, I pecked his lips and he smiled.

I looked at the waterfall, the sounds of the water falling into the small pond made me relax and think that maybe this was going to be the start of my new life. Maybe mum wouldn't be that mean at me and Chad would live with fact that I am going out with James and that I'm not a small girl anymore. Maybe this is the beginning of my new life, with my friends, family and hopefully James.

We packed the leftovers and put the blanket in the basket; we intertwined our hands and walked to car. Before getting in I took a last glimpse of the place, inhaled deeply and wondered when I will come again to this peaceful place. I climbed in the front passenger seat and closed the car door while James revived the engine. We stayed the whole drive silence we didn't know what to talk about. He parked at the corner of our building as he promised and looked at me, "so" he said. I smiled at the awkward situation, "so" I said, "I really should go before mum finds out. I hope to see you soon" I said. I was going to hop out of the car when I felt someone grabbing my wrist, "why don't we meet tomorrow night at 7 at the same place. You can drive yourself there and it will be our secret hide out as I said so why don't we keep meeting there?" he asked. I nodded eagerly and he pulled me and kissed my lips softly.

I got out of the car waved to him and started walking to my house, I opened the door and saw Chris, and he looked at me, and mouthed to keep silent. I did as he told me and waited for him near the door, he walked slowly.

"What?" I whispered, "Mum is here. She asked about you I told her that you were at Tawni's and she called her but Tawni invented an excuse and told her that you were out to bring pizza, so if she asks you where were you just tell her that you were out ordering pizza" he whispered, I could barely hear him. I nodded and acted cool. I walked into the living room and was heading up the stairs, "Sonny", I turned around at the voice and saw mum with a smile on her face. Wow, what was going on here? Was mum smiling at me, okay that place must be magical!

"Hey mum" I said grin my toothy grin. "Did you have fun at Tawni's?" she asked. I smiled at her, "a lot" I said. She opened her hands wide, I knew what that meant. She wanted a hug. I ran to her and hugged her; she wrapped her arms around me, "I'm glad, oh by the way this dress looks perfect on you. You look beautiful" she said. I smiled and kissed her cheek, "I would like to go to bed mum, I am a bit tired" I said fake yawning. Believe I am scared when my mum attacks me with insults and so but I feel even more scared now that she is acting caring and sweet. It's not in her nature to act caring and sweet with me. I wonder what happened!

She kissed my forehead good night and I went up the stairs to my room, changed into some shorts and tank top and sat on the bed staring at nothing in particular.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in" I said, and the door opened and Chris was there. He smiled and sat on the bed beside me, "what's wrong with mum?" I asked. Chris chuckled and shrugged, "maybe they got some sense into her head" he said pointing to his head, I giggled. "Yeah, maybe" I said.

I looked at the clock, it was already 11.30, and oh my god time flies! Suddenly we heard a noise coming from down stairs. Like someone slamming the door shut that made a loud noise. I looked at Chris and he looked at me. We thought the same thing, "Chad!" we said simultaneously.

We ran out of my room and down the stairs to be greeted by a miserable looking Chad. He was drunk, his clothes where all messy and his hair too. His eyes where red, has he been crying? And he smelled awful.

He looked at me, "hello sis" he said and smiled, "oh god you look hot in those clothes" he said. I looked at him disgusted, "Chad, you need to get a shower and rest" I said. He smirked not the usually smirk, but this smirk was different and it frightened me a bit, "will, you want to join me in the shower. You'll be sure to enjoy it. I am better than James," he said, I looked at him confused. What was this all about? Eww, he talked like a pervert, and my brother isn't a pervert. What had they done with my Chad? Note to self: never let Chad drink alcohol!

Chris went to try and bring him upstairs, but Chad snapped at him, "don't you touch you son of a bitch" he said then he looked at me again, "oh sorry Sonny I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry your mother was a bitch" he said. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, what was he saying, "Chad" Chris said with an angry tone, "stop it" he said.

He looked at both of us, "no you shut up. She deserves to know. She has to know!" he said his tone getting higher. I looked at Chris, "Chris let's take him, upstairs then you have to explain what I deserve to know but please let's take him upstairs before mum finds out" I said. Chris nodded and took the right of Chad while I took the left and we both placed his hand on our shoulder and took him upstairs to his room.

We put him on the bed and covered him with a blanket, I sat at the edge of the bed and I saw he was starting to dose off. He looked peaceful now, I looked at Chris who motioned me to get out and I went out of the room stealing one last glance at the sleeping Chad.

We were in the hall resting our back at the wall in front of each other, "what was that all about Chris? What was he talking about?" I asked curiosity eating me all up. He looked at me, "Sonny, just ignore him. He is drunk he doesn't know what he's saying. I bet that if you ask him tomorrow he wouldn't know either" he said. He wasn't much convincing but I was tired and wanted to sleep. I kissed Chris cheek and said good night. I went into my room and slumped on my bed, closed my eyes until sleep took me.

**So tell me what you think? It wasn't a long chapter but this is one of the important chapters. I will upload the next one today if possible. Thank you and review please, matdia19 xoxo.**


	11. Babysitting

**Chapter 10: Babysitting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Chad's POV~

I woke up with a huge headache, I don't feel good. It's like the room is spinning around me, then I saw brown hair and two brown eyes looking at me, "Chad" she said, "how are you feeling?" she asked. My vision cleared and I could see her face clearly, "now that you mention it, I feel like I'm going to throw up" I said and ran to my bathroom and bent down at the toilet and let my stomach out.

This is not right Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't throw up. What happened to me yesterday? Did I eat something? I felt hands on my back rubbing circles, "good, good let it all out" she said.

I set up straight flashed the toilet and brushed my teeth. Sonny got out of the bathroom to leave me bit privacy. I washed my face and looked at the mirror, I looked awful. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do awful! What's wrong with me? I looked pale white and I had bags under my eyes. Ugh this is all wrong, Chad Dylan Cooper- ahh give it a rest.

I went back in my bedroom to find Sonny sitting on my bed looking at where I was sleeping, she looked beautiful. Ahh, Chad stop it! She looked at me and smiled, "how are you now?" she asked. I sat on the bed resting my back on the headboard, "better, but what happened exactly? Did I eat something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me confused, "well, don't you remember? You came home drunk. You started acting weird all of a sudden and saying some things that I didn't completely understand. Maybe you don't understand either, I mean you were completely drunk you didn't know what you were doing" she said looking down. Then all the things that happened yesterday flooded my mind.

I wanted to forget about Sonny and the date she had with James, so I went to a bar near my house and started drinking, I drank a lot and mixed a lot of things. I remember heading to a girl's room and she started seducing me and when we were suddenly naked on her bed and I was going to enjoy it, I looked at her and saw Sonny. I picked up my clothes and dressed and ran to my house, I was still drunk so I came here and started yelling at them and saying awful things at Sonny and Chris. Then everything goes blank.

I looked at Sonny, she was teary eyes, "hey, why are you crying?" I asked and sat next to her, she looked at me, "you acted like a pervert last night. Like I was nothing to you but some kind of whore! You acted as if I wasn't your sister or anything" she said. I could see sadness in her eyes, "you said something about my mother being a bitch. Chad what did you mean by that?" she asked looking me into the eyes.

Did I really say that? Oh fuck, what did I do? What am I going to say now? I have to act; I'm an actor after all. But how could I lie to those chocolate brown eyes, what do I say? I can't tell her the truth, it would be like, 'Sonny, I'm sorry but your whole life is a lie' or else 'Sonny, you're not my sister you're the daughter of a bitch that couldn't keep you' yeah that will tear her apart. I noticed that she was still looking deep into my eyes.

I took a deep breath, "Sonny, I was drunk just ignore what I said. You don't believe me don't you?' I asked. Wow, that wasn't much hard. Her eyes lit up and she shook her head, "no, you just surprised me how you wanted to shower with me" she said. I blinked, did she say shower with her?

"What?" I asked starting to blush, "you said and I quote" she said, "'will you join me in the shower. You'll be sure to enjoy it. I am better than James'" she said putting air quotes to what she said. I looked shocked at her, with my jaw dropped. She started giggling. What's funny I embarrassed my self and I was acting like a pervert toward my sister.

"You better close your mouth or you'll catch flies" she said. I closed my mouth and looked at her, "I'm sorry" I said. She shrugged and leaned over and hugged me but she pulled back immediately with a worried look flooding her features, "Chad, you're hot" she said and placed a hand to my forehead, "ouch, you're burning" she said shaking her hand.

She stood up from the bed and went to my bedroom door, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get the temperature and call the doctor" she said. I nodded and laid on the bed, she is so caring. I love her so much; too bad I can't show her my true feelings.

~Sonny's POV~

I ran downstairs and went into the kitchen John was their as always, "hey Sonny. Did sleepy head wake up?" he asked. I nodded and began to fidget in some drawers trying to find the temperature. Today I had to miss work because of Chad, and I'm glad I did because he would have been alone with his high temperature and no one could take care of him. Mum went to work this morning so I was left alone with Chad babysitting him. I know you would think that after what he did to James and what he said yesterday I would act as if he didn't even exist but how can I? He's my brother after all.

I found the temperature and grabbed the phone, "what's the temperature for?" John asked. I searched trough the emergency phone book that we kept in case of emergency and found Dr. Philips number. "It's for Chad, he's burning up. I'm going to call Dr. Philips so he could come and check him out" I said and dialed his number.

After the third ring a deep voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Dr. Philip?" I asked politely.

"Yes, it is. How may I help miss?" he asked.

"I'm Sonny Cooper. I need you to come visit my brother Chad Dylan Cooper. He's burning up, and I think he's sick" I said not wanting to tell him about the hangover from yesterday.

"Well, Ms. Cooper, fortunately, I'm free right now so I will be there in less then ten minutes" he said, "thank you" I said and hung up. I looked at John who was smiling at me, "you're a sweet heart. I envy your brothers" he said. I kissed him on the cheek and smiled. I ran upstairs to Chad's room and opened the door, he was watching some T.V. I sat beside him on the bed and put the temperature in his mouth. I looked at the T.V and Mackenzie Falls was showing this was the part where Chad's character falls in love with his brother's girl friend and shows her his true feelings. Oh my god, so much drama. Something that fascinates me is that even though Chad and Chris are twins they are not exactly the same even in physical appearance. I mean it's like they are fraternal twins. Chad is a bit more built up than Chris, Chris looks a bit younger than Chad and he is even a few centimeters shorter. Chad has windblown hair style, -like that Zac Efron- and Chris has his hair short and spiky (like sterling's current hairstyle). Chad has his blue eyes more deep than Chris's, Chad's are sparkly!

I looked at Chad and pulled the temperature out of his mouth and gasped as I looked at the temperature. "It reads l04˚C" I said with a complete shocked tone. He looked at me his eyes wide, "Chad you need to rest so you could recover" I said and as if on cue there was a knock on the door, I yelled come in and John came in with Dr. Philip behind him.

"Dr. Philip is here" John said and I nodded. He let Dr. Philip come in the room and went out closing the door behind him.

Dr. Philip walked on Chad's side and sat down on the edge of the bed, "well, what do we have here? Does he have temperature?" he asked, I nodded, "104" I said. He nodded ad took out the stethoscope and put the buds in his ears, "Mr. Cooper can you please pull up your shirt?" he asked Chad nodded and pulled his shirt up. The doctor started examining him, and as I said before Chad has abs unlike Chris.

After a few examining Chad completely, Dr. Philip turned to look at me, "well, the temperature won't decrease if he doesn't get something for it so I will prescribe some medicine that he will have to take twice a day." He said and started scribbling on a paper and handed the paper to me. I looked at Chad and I noticed he looked tired and paler, "well, other then that he should shower frequently under cold water preferably so the temperature would decrease. I'm done here Ms. Cooper" he said grabbed his luggage and went out of the room, followed behind him and he stopped at the front door, "Ms. Cooper, you should take care of him for a while, he will be feeling dizzy and will throw up a few times. Other then that, if you need something just call me" he said, I nodded and he walked out to his car that was parked in our drive way. I ran up the stairs in Chad's room and opened the door.

He was still watching Mackenzie Falls, I called John and he walked in the room a few minutes later, "you called Sonny?" he asked, I nodded, "John would you be so kind to go and buy these medicines that Dr. Philip prescribed. I can't go I Dr. Philip said that I should watch on Chad in case he feels dizzy or something" I said, he nodded and took the prescription and headed out of the bedroom. I went near Chad and put my hand on his forehead, he was burning hell, "you should take a cold shower maybe it will ease the temperature" he nodded and painfully tried to steady himself on his feet, I saw his knees were weak and before he could fall I went by his side and helped him.

He put his hand around my shoulder and I walked him to his bathroom, I opened the bath tap and checked the water, it was freezing cold. Good, I guess! The bath started to fill with water, "Chad, the bath is cold so you are warned. I will be waiting for you outside, if you'll need something just call me" I said. He nodded weakly, wow I never saw my brother this weak!

I went into the bedroom and laid on the bed, I turned the T.V to So Random! And watched our check it out sketch! This sketch was hilarious; I and Tawni made it look really funny.

I knew the words so I started to say it with them, "check out that cute boy" I said, "no, you check it out, I rather check on Chad!" a voice said, I turned around to see Tawni and Chris at Chad's bedroom door.

I giggled, "Hey guys, you're done with rehearsals?" I asked, they nodded and Tawni sat next to me, "so, where is Chad? And how is the drunk feeling?" Tawni asked, I giggled.

"Awful" a weak voice said, we looked at Chad that was now ready and into his sweatpants without shirt, his nose was red. He looked like Rudolph, "Chad, did Santa choose you instead of Rudolph?" Tawni asked. Tawni, Chris and I started laughing hysterically, "its not funny" Chad snapped, he then started to wobble, I went right beside him and Chris went to the other side, "I feel dizzy" he said. We helped him to the bed and laid him on it, he snuggled up but I took the sheets from him, "no, you shouldn't warm up or the temperature will rise instead of the other way round" I said.

He looked at me like a three year old, "okay mummy" he said in a three year old voice. I laughed at his baby ness; John came in just in time to give Chad the medicine, I gave him the medicine in his hand and gave him the glass of water that John brought with him. He swallowed the medicine and laid back on the pillow, I kissed his forehead, "get well soon, big brother" I said and he smiled, "thank you Sonshine" he said and I pulled Tawni and Chris out of the room with me so Chad would get some sleep.

**So what you think? Chad is sick **** poor Chad, even though it's his fault. Review please and give me some ideas, I think in the next chapter there will be lemons so keep reading and review, thank you matdia19 xoxo.**


	12. Pleasure and terror

**Chapter 11: Pleasure and terror.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

It has been already a month since James and I started dating, we are stronger and closer as we had ever been. Mum never knew about my relationship with James although she asked me a couple of times because she said and I quote, 'what's going on Sonny? You're acting strange. You are absolutely boy sighing and boy humming' I would deny it and she would let it go. Chad has gotten a bit better to the idea of me being with James and Chris was such a perfect brother as well as a perfect listener. Tawni would go shopping with me every Saturday so we could girl talk a bit and I would sneak out with James at our secret hide out nearly everyday, lying to mum by telling her I was at Tawni's rehearsing or inventing some new sketch. She usually buys it!

I was getting ready to go out with James again or shall I say going at Tawni's. I wore a short but comfortable dress and flats; I arranged my hair into loose curls and grabbed my hand bag. I added light make up and made my way down stairs. I waved at John and kissed mum's cheeks and headed outside. Today James was coming for me because I didn't want to get the car; I told mum that Tawni was going to wait for me at the corner of the building. I ran the last few distance and climbed in the car, "hey sweetie, I missed you" I said and kissed him on the lips.

He started the engine, "I missed you too, you don't know how much" he said. I smiled he was so romantic, his sweet words melts me from inside out. He drove all the way to our secret hide out, with a small conversation about our work day. We got there a couple of minutes later and went out to our usual spot, he put the blanket on the grass and we sat on it.

He looked at me and leaned in, I leaned in too and our lips touched following by a passionate kiss. I could feel my inside craving for his touch and I swear that all I needed it is for him to touch me. He hovered above me while still kissing me passionately. I started unbuttoning his shirt and he started kissing down my jaw line to my neck, I moaned softly at a certain touch near my ear. I could feel his breathing getting faster as I pulled his shirt off. I looked at his perfect muscles and touched his abs to be replied by a moan that escaped his lips.

I pulled him closer, as if it was even possible and he placed his hand on my leg and pulling it around his waist. He continued nipping on my neck before he pulled back and looked at me with lust in his eyes, "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I nodded knowing that I wanted this more than everything, he attacked my lips again and started to pull the dress up, and I felt a shiver down my spine as the exposed area hit his bare chest. We pulled away from the kiss so that he could take my dress off. He looked at my body than locked eyes with me, "you're so beautiful Sonny. I want you so much" he said with a husky tone. I looked at him with and felt myself melt at his huskiness and kissed attacked his lips with a passionate kiss.

I put my hands on his pants and started unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper, I pulled him off of me, to turn him on his back and straddled his hips, I started removing his pants down and another part was explored that is his boxer. We were only left with his boxer and my bra and thongs –yes, I wear thongs, duh! - I smirked at him and he looked at me and put his hand on bra and unclasped it. He took it off gently and my breasts were revealed. I felt a bit embarrassed but now I couldn't back up, he pulled me to take his place on top of me again, kissing me down my chest. He then kissed my breast and took my hard nipple into his mouth and nipped on it. I moaned at this sudden pleasure. It was my first time and I cursed myself for not doing it before, the satisfied pleasure that it gave took me off guard that he was now taking my thongs off. He then moved to the other breast and gave the same treatment while throwing my thongs somewhere nears the other clothing.

I was already naked and feeling arouse, I started putting my finger down his chest until I reached his boxers, I started pulling them off, to reveal his already hard member. I moaned loudly when James started kissing all the way down to my body part, that was already wet, "oh James.." I cried out.

He pulled something from his pants, I looked at it, and it was a condom. He put it on his member, and suddenly I felt a bit of pain when I noticed he trusted a finger in me, at first I felt a bit of pain but then the pain disappeared and followed by pleasure. "Oh James faster..." I whispered huskily, he obeyed and trusted faster and added another finger. All my surroundings disappeared as I concentrated only on James. I felt an orgasm and moaned loudly, "Oh god Sonny, you feel so tight. Baby I'm going to trust into you, if you feel pain stop me" he said and I nodded, I couldn't take this anymore I wanted him into me now.

He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself and then I felt pain, I winced and felt tears at my eyes. I sobbed at the utter pain that I was feeling, it was agonizing, "Sonny" he said putting his hand at my cheek, "please tell me to stop," he said. I was already feeling the pain getting better, and I shook my head, "no, James please, continue! It is my first time so it is normal to feel pain," I said. he attacked my lips again and I could feel him pulling out slowly but to push back in right after, I felt a bit more pain but it subsided changing into deep pleasure, "oh Sonny your so tight, ahh" he said and moaned, he trusted more and pulled in and out faster gaining speed. I grabbed the blanket and buckled up at the sudden pleasure.

He gained speed and he was beginning to pant, "ah Sonny, I'm at the edge to come you're so tight baby" he said and suddenly we moaned together and he slumped beside me after he came inside me obviously preventing everything with the condom. He took the condom off and kissed my lips, "thank you" he said. I smiled weakly I was feeling tired, "thank you for the nice evening but now we should get ready to go or mum will be angry" I said, he nodded and we regained our breathing evenly. I sat up and fumbled to the clothes and started to wear back my clothes, he searched for his clothes and started to put his clothes on too.

We were ready and picked up the blanket and the used condom that he placed in a tissue and into a near by trash can. We went into the car and he drove all the way to my house, he stopped to a halt and a complete silence dawned on the car, I looked at him and he looked back. I smiled, and leaned in and crashed my lips on his making it into a passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes but then pulling back for lack of oxygen, "thank you for the wonderful night" I said and pecked him again, "it was my pleasure" he said.

I hopped out of the car and walked to my door as I heard tires screeching showing me that James drove off, I went trough all that happened and smiled to myself until I reached the door my smile faded to one of terror, "Allison, you lied you bitch" my mum said with and angry tone her eyes full of anger. I gasped horrified with my eyes opened! Oh god, I'm dead.

**What you think, this is my first chapter ever writing sex scene so don't be cruel on me and tell me what you think. Oh, oh cliffy. Review please matdia19 xoxo.**


	13. Fighting over her

**Chapter 12: Fighting over her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAN, unfortunately!**

~Chad's POV~

I saw Sonny getting ready for her date with James, I couldn't stand the fact that my Sonshine was with another person, especially James. A few weeks ago I discovered that James is not really an angel like Sonny describes him, actually the truth is James is engaged with Elise – which I discovered that she is a friend of their family- they grew together and fell in love with each other until they got engaged because Elise had to fly to Europe for a film shooting. After that, James guest starred on So Random! And met Sonny, he acted as an angel around her, but she doesn't know that her beloved is engaged with someone else.

I couldn't stand the fact that I couldn't tell her the truth, she deserves to know the truth! She keeps talking about him at work and when mum isn't at home and I feel the urge to blurt the truth. I talked to Chris about it and he told me to keep quiet until it was the time to talk. Yeah, like when, when Sonny will be invited for his wedding?

I went to the kitchen and looked at John, "she deserves to know" I told him, John knew everything, I talk with him a lot, and he's like my best friend. John looked at me sadly, "I know but we need to give her time, she is so happy now. After your father's death I never saw the day that I could see her bright smile, and now she's happy. She smiles, laugh, jokes and she feels free and happy. We can't take it from her, at least not now!" he said. I looked at him, disbelievingly, "don't you think, that if we keep hiding this from her, she'll fall in love with him soon and when she discovers it will tore her apart. She'll hate us all for keeping this from her, and then when she discovers all the truth about her life she won't even talk to us or look at us. She will keep us out of her life and I won't stand that, I love her for god sake, I can't live with the fact that she keeps calling me her brother" I said and went to the wine cabinet and took out one of them, I grabbed a glass and poured some wine into the glass and drank it in one breath, "I can't live with the fact that we've been lying to her all this long, she's living on a lie" I said and poured more wine to drink it straight in a breath the minute after.

John got out of the kitchen leaving me alone with the wine, my best friend ever in this case, "hey brother" I heard a voice say and looked at Chris, he looked at me and then at the wine, "whoa, what's up with the wine? Don't drink too much remember the last time you were drank Sonny had to take a break from work to keep an eye on you, we don't want it to happen again do we?" he asked, I looked ahead; I didn't want to look at Chris.

I had a stern face, my anger was building up at remembering how Sonny took care of me when I was sick, "where's mum?" I asked angrily. Chris a glass of milk and drank it, "she's in the living room," he said, I drank another glass, and felt angry more then ever.

I won't let this continue, I can't let James do this to Sonny. She deserves to know, he can't take my Sonshine away from me, not if my life depended on it, I grabbed my glass and throw it to the floor, and I felt vulnerable at hearing the glass smash with our kitchen hardwood floor.

"Chad?" Chris said with a shocked while looking at me with wide eyes, and then looking at the shattered glass on the floor, I was starting to shake full of anger. "What happened?" he asked, I stood up from my seat, "I can't take this anymore" I said sternly, "I'll tell Sonny everything" I said, looking down at the shattered glass. He looked at me, confused and a bit angry at my sudden burst out, "what do you mean she'll know? What are you going to tell her?" he asked, innocently. Chris was acting stupid he knows what I mean but he won't believe that I would in fact do it.

"You are happy to only be her beloved brother, but I'm not. I wan to be more for Sonny" I said looking determined at Chris, he smiled a bit, "what are you saying Chad? You're drunk, you drank a lot of wine" he said looking like nothing is going on.

I looked down at my hands, "Chris, can you please tell me why I can't be the one that makes Sonny happy?" I asked, "I will tell her truth, that I'm not her brother so she'll be free to fall in love with me" I said, I was ready and determined to open my heart for Sonny and no one was going to stop neither my brother.

He walked forward to me, "no, Chad" he said but I didn't care I turned around to head out of the door, "wait, stop" he said I stopped before opening the kitchen door. He walked to me, "why do you want to tell her the truth, she think that she's our sister, it will break her heart if she knows" he said trying to balance the consequences. But I am so stubborn and I won't let anyone stop me. I opened the kitchen door but Chris pulled my hand away and stood in front of the door to prevent me from telling her, "I told you no" he said now getting angry, I gasped at my brothers sudden snapping. "I won't let you" he said with determination, "you don't understand that if she discovers the truth she'll break down. I can't let you break her down, I will keep away from telling her even if my life depended on it" he said I saw tears in his eyes, I felt a bit pity but then Sonny came in my mind, and I could see her kissing James and my anger rebuilt it self.

"No, Chris listen I can't take this anymore, I'm living on a lie and I can't stand it. I'll tell her" I said trying to talk it into him, "you're a self absorbed egoist, how can you think to hurt Sonny only to please yourself" he said. I've had enough, I couldn't stand him, I punched him in the face hard, he groaned but didn't surrender, he pushed me away and I lend on the island hitting my back hard, he launched himself on me and punched me back in the face, "you can't tell her" he said and I kicked him away from me, "I am the only one that can make her happy" I said, and we launched at each other, "no, we can only make her happy as to continue acting as we are her real brother or else she will leave us if she knows the truth" he said, I didn't want to hear more so I repeated every punch and as I was going to punch another time the kitchen door burst open, "enough" mum said.

we looked at her and I removed my hands from Chris, "please, for the love of god, what's happening?" she asked, I looked down and felt horrible for attacking my brother but I am so much in love with Sonny that I couldn't see.

"listen mum, I have decided, I want to tell Sonny that I love her" I said, mum gasped and put her hand at her mouth with a shocked expression, "I can't see her anymore with someone else and not tell her anything and now that I discovered that he is engaged and he is cheating, I can't wait any longer" I said, mum had tears in her eyes. She was shocked, Sonny never told her about James and now she is hearing it all together.

"Who is he?" she asked, "he's James Conroy the one that guest starred on So Random!" Chris said, "that is why you two fought?' she asked. She was starting to crack, I knew there wasn't much left until she will start crying, "You are two brothers, fighting for her and she's going out with someone else that is engaged. For god sake" she said in a bit higher tone. She started sobbing, "I never thought that it will end this way, I always knew you felt more then brotherhood love for Sonny but never have I thought that it will end like this" she said. She put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her, "I always knew that keeping her with us would bring only problems and that she will tear this family apart but Chad, please tell me you won't tell her you love her. Please don't make me so unhappy" she pleaded. I saw Chris looking at me then he looked at mum and pulled her away from me, "come on mum, your shocked now" he said, but I was determined, "no, mum I will tell her" I said angrily.

She looked at me angrily, "you know who she is? She's not only the daughter of a bitch but she's the daughter of a murderer that killed her mother after she placed her on our porch" she said, I looked at her shocked. I couldn't believe it my Sonshine was the daughter of a murderer.

I looked at Chris that had the same expression as mine, I felt tears in my eyes, "I hate her so much for doing this to you," she said with hatred as she looked at me. I couldn't believe it I ran out of the house and climbed in my car as I heard my mother calling me repeatedly, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to run away, I wanted the ground to swallow me in its depth, I wanted Sonny with me. I want to cuddle her, kiss her and telling her that everything was going to be alright, but right now I wanted to take my mind off of things and the best way was alcohol.

**Poor Chad and Chris, how could they imagine that Sonny was the daughter of a murderer? Tell what do you think and the next chapter will be the one that proceeds with previous. Thank you and review, matdia19 xoxo. **


	14. The dreadful secret

**Chapter 13: The dreadful secret.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

_I hopped out of the car and walked to my door as I heard tires screeching showing me that James drove off, I went trough all that happened and smiled to myself until I reached the door my smile faded to one of terror, "Allison, you lied you bitch" my mum said with and angry tone her eyes full of anger. I gasped horrified with my eyes opened! Oh god, I'm dead._

My mum never called me by my full name and that cared me more, she called me Allison. She stepped forward, "mum, I can explain" I said, "leave, leave and never come back. You don't belong here" she said with a stern voice that I never heard. I stepped closer, "mum, please let me explain..." but I couldn't finish my sentence. I slapped me hard on the face making stumble back and hit the floor, my cheek ached with pain. I was in complete shock, never did my mum use violence with me and this was the very first time.

As in queue, I felt water drops and after a few seconds it started raining cats and dogs. I was getting soaked but at the moment I was in utter shock to realize it. I looked at my mother and held my cheek, "mum" I said, she looked sternly at me and angry, "don't dare to call me 'mum'" she said, "I'm not your mother, it is time that you know" she said. I looked at her shocked. What was she saying? Is this some kind of joke? Is she saying this because she caught me with James?

Tear started burning my eyes, "you're the daughter of a murderer and a bitch. Your father was a murderer that after your mother left you outside our porch he killed her. You are a sin to our family." She said looking coldly at me, "I only kept you in my house only for pity and because Dylan wanted you to grow as his own daughter. I always taught you would tore this family apart, but he wouldn't listen. He was so caught up in you that he wouldn't see the truth, he wouldn't see that Chad and Chris started to look at you differently" she said pointing accusingly at me.

She bent down beside me and shook my shoulder, "and what I your respect? You are taking away Chad and Chris from me and now you're in love with another person" she said. I felt hot tears running down my face and along with the rain I was drained, "you're going out with a man that is already engaged to someone else, you filthy bitch. You're no different than your mother" she said. I started sobbing, "No, mum please" I said.

"Stop it, I'm not your mother I never wanted you" she said and pushed me, making me hit my head. Fortunately it didn't bleed but it did hurt, although with the pain I felt right now at my mothers words I couldn't feel my head's pain.

"You were the disgrace of our family; my husband is dad because of you. Chad and Chris were inseparable and now they enemies because of you. Leave and leave this family alone, leave Chad and Chris alone. You're a sin to our family" she said yelling. I looked at her; not wanting to believe what was she telling me. I felt my heart ache and my head spinning, then from the house front doors Chris came running out, he looked at us, "why are you outside? come in or you would get a cold, come on mum" he said and tried to pull my mother in, he then looked at me and stared at me, he noticed that I was crying, he noticed that the tears that escaped my eyes aren't rain drops. I looked at him, feeling ashamed, what was happening?

He gasped, "Sonny, why are you crying?" he asked, trying to soothe me but I didn't want him to touch me. He looked at mum, "what happened? You told her didn't you?" he asked mum, he was angry, I could feel it with the tone he talked to mum. I couldn't believe it, Chris knew everything; he knew that I wasn't his real sister and he lied to me.

Everything was getting into pieces now, the way my mum used to talk to me, they way Chad punched James when we kissed on set, the way he talked when he was drunk. Mum always said that my father's death was my fault; she was accusing me the fault because she hated me, and she knows that I am not her daughter. I ran away as fast as I could even though I heard Chris calling after me repeatedly, I didn't answer. I ran away from my house street and ran further up in front of a near by bar, I saw men looking at me in a way that terrified me, "hey beautiful, you want to have some fun?" one of the drunken man asked, I stepped back from him, but I felt myself hitting something, it wasn't the wall, I turned around and found Chad looking at me, "hey, why are you crying?" he asked softly.

He dried my tears with his thumb but to be followed by others, "Sonny, what are you doing here? It's raining you're going to get a cold" he said. I sobbed, he tried to pull me into a hug but I didn't want to be hugged especially by neither Chad nor Chris. I ran away from him past that stinky drunk man and suddenly I saw a white light and the last thing I heard was Chad yelling to stop.

I felt my self being plastered to the ground and car tired screeching, I thought I was dead, "Sonny, Sonny, please answer me. Sonny, are you ok?" someone asked, I opened my eyes, and saw Chad on top of me, I started sobbing again. I was going to be hit by a car but Chad launched at me and pushed me away from being hit, I heard a car door slam, "hey, is she okay?" a stranger asked, he was the driver of the car that was going to hit me, Chad bent down on his knees and looked at me, "she's fine, I think. She's just shocked. I'll take her home" he said and he pulled me up and carried me bridal style. I snuggled my face into his chest and breathed his scent, it felt so home.

Chad looked at the driver again who was checking his car, "are you sure you don't need to get her to the hospital?" the concerned driver asked, Chad looked at me and I shook my head, "no, she's fine, I'll take her home" he said and carried me to his car, he put me in, I was still shocked and frozen. He went around and went into the driver's seat, before he switched the engine on, he looked at me, "Sonny, will you tell me what is happening? Is it something about James?" he asked, he was pretty worried.

I opened my mouth and closed it again, I couldn't speak, I felt hopeless, but then I build up the courage to talk, he was going to take me home and I didn't want to go home, "Chad, please don't take me home, I don't deserve to live there" I said and started sniffling again, his eyes looked at me wide in shock, "Sonny, what are you saying? You're my sister, why don't you deserve to live there with us?" he asked, I knew that he knew what I was talking about but he was trying to hide it, I looked at his face and saw a bruise that was on his face, I touched it and he flinched, I remembered when I did it to James when Chad was the one to punch him, "Chad, I'm not your sister. Don't lie to me, I want to go at Tawni's" I said, he looked at me shocked, he opened his mouth but closed it again, "how?" is all that he could say.

I looked at my hand, "after I got back home from the date with James, Sara surprised me at the front door, she told me that I lied, I tried to explain about James but then she was saying that I'm not her daughter and you're not my brother and that I am the daughter of a murderer and a bitch." I looked at Chad, he was still looking at me shocked, "that's what you were saying when you were drunk a few weeks ago?" I asked, his face softened, and his eyes looked at me in a sad way, "I'm so sorry Sonny, I wanted to tell you but Chris and mum would tell me that you shouldn't know" he said, he grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his, "please forgive me" he said.

I looked at him, and I felt my eyes sting, and again tears started to fall and brushing on my cheek, he pulled me up and placed me on his lap, "oh Sonny, please stop. I'm so sorry" he said and I snuggled my head in his chest and cried my eyes out, he rocked me like a baby, "James… is… engaged!" I said between sobs, I couldn't believe that either, the person that I trusted the most was the one that betrayed me the most he was engaged and believing that today I trusted him and gave away my virginity, I looked up at Chad, his eyes were full of tears, "I know, Sonshine. I'm here for you I won't let you go" he said.

He brushed my tears, "even though you're not my real brother?" I asked, he shook his head, "I love you Sonny that is why I ended up fighting with Chris, that's why I punched James, that's why I started drinking a lot. I love you not as my sister, I love you more then you could ever imagine. It hurts me Sonny to see you like this, I always tried to tell you but Chris and mum always stopped me." He said and kissed my forehead, I thought at the sudden news, Chad loves me, and I can't give him back my love. I don't love him in that way; I always thought he was my brother.

My mind felt like exploding, everything was so much to me in one day. I wanted to die and never ever see the light. How could I get trough this situation, I didn't know who I really was, maybe I am not named Allison too. I don't have a real family, I am alone. My boyfriend is a traitor and stole my virginity, I was so stupid to trust him, and I mean it's only been a month together and I had sex with him, but it felt so right then. I don't know what to do, "take me at Tawni's and please stay with me" I said to Chad, and he nodded and put me back on my seat. He started the engine and drove away from the road that I was going to be hit in.

**Poor Sonny, she discovered everything in a couple of hour and what will happen to Chad and Sonny now, that she discovered the truth, that's for me to know and for you to find out. Please review and tell me what you think so far, I promise Channy chapters ahead, thank you matdia19 xoxo.**


	15. Nightmare

**Chapter 14: Nightmare.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~General POV~

They arrived at Tawni's, it was a silent ride home, Sonny climbed out of the car into the rain, Chad got out of the car locked it and looked at her hesitant of what to do or say. She smiled weakly and started walking to Tawni's front door, Chad followed behind her. Sonny, knocked on the and after a few moments Tawni opened the door with a confused expression flooding her features, "what are you doing all wet and in the streets at this late hour?" she asked looking at both of them; she then looked at Sonny and saw a tear escaping her brown eyes. Sonny stepped forward and hugged Tawni crying hysterically into her chest, she embraced Sonny and looked at Chad. 'What happened?' she mouthed, Chad looked down and Tawni knew exactly what's wrong. Perhaps not exactly she doubted whether it revealed the truth about James or her real life.

She pulled Sonny inside and Chad closed the front door behind him, they walked at the large living room and sat on the couch, Sonny and Tawni sat beside each other and Chad feeling a bit uncomfortable sat on the arm chair at Tawni's side looking at his love crying her eyes out.

Tawni went into the bathroom and brought some towels handing them to Sonny and Chad, "so, what happened?" she asked, Sonny looked at Tawni then at Chad, "I'm not Chad's sister, I never was. I'm the daughter or a murderer and a whore" she said and sobbed again, Tawni looked at Chad feeling helpless at this situation. Tawni knew everything about Sonny's life even that James was engaged but she was told to shut up and she obeyed even though she knew that she had to lie to her best friend, she looked at Sonny sadly, "I know Sonny but I couldn't tell you. It was your family secret and I couldn't tell you" she said sounding disappointed of her betrayal, she prayed god that Sonny will at least understand her.

Sonny looked at Chad, and then at Tawni, "how did you know?" she asked, Tawni looked at Chad begging for permission to tell her and he nodded, "your brother's, I mean Chad and Chris had hide pretty well, but I knew that something was going on. When Chad was fourteen he started feeling something towards you, I talked to him and helped him control his feelings towards you, that's why he hide it pretty well, with a lot of practice." She said Sonny looked at Chad and remembered something that he told me after dad died, "Chad, am I the sister of your so called 'friend'?" she asked doing air quotes with her finger, Chad looked at her disbelievingly. She remembered was all he could think, he nodded, "oh my god" she said bringing her hand to her mouth. Everything was getting into pieces; it's like a puzzle that is being put together piece by piece.

"Look, I'm sorry Sonny, I really am but I couldn't tell you" he said disappointed that he couldn't tell Sonny the truth, Chad was scared that Sonny might actually not talk to him anymore, he was scared he could lose her. Sonny nodded, "I need to get to sleep, and I feel restless. Tawni, can I stay here for a while?" she asked looking at her best friend, Tawni nodded, "sure, come on I'll show you a room, Chad you can stay here if you want to. It's late and it's raining cats and dogs outside. You can use one of the guest rooms" she said. Chad nodded, "thanks Tawn," he said and followed behind Tawni and Sonny.

They climbed the stairs to the first floor and walked in a tall corridor that was full of doors, Tawni stopped at a door and opened it, it was purple with white tiles, the bed was king size and had purple sheets matching the wall. The furniture was white and they were a plasma screen installed with a suite bathroom for your personal use, Tawni looked at Sonny and shook her head for her to go in.

Sonny walked into the room but before she changed or anything she ran back to Tawni and hugged her tight, Chad looked at the scene and felt depressing at how they had ruined Sonny's live. Sonny pulled away and went over to Chad, she hugged him and he wrapped his hands around her not wanting to let go off her fearing that he could lose her. He kissed her head and pulled her even closer if that was even possible.

Sonny pulled back from Chad's embrace and kissed him on the cheek and went inside closing the door behind her to get some privacy to change.

~Chad's POV~

I looked at Tawni and she smiled weakly, "come on, I'll show you your room, you look tired" she said, I nodded. I was really tired but I don't know if I could possibly sleep, I wanted to stay with Sonny. I wanted to hold her in my arms and smelling her wonderful scent. I wanted to kiss her and tell her that everything's going to be alright and that I would never let her go. But I couldn't she doesn't love me like I do, she only sees me as her brother, at least till now. I don't know how things are going to turn out but I had to stay by Sonny's side no matter what.

Tawni stopped at a door and opened it, it was far from Sonny's and I walked in, the walls were painted blue and the floor was dark wooden parquet. The furniture was dark wood and it was pretty similar to Sonny's!

"I'll be in the room next to Sonny's. If you need something, just tell me" she said I nodded and muttered thanks. She closed the door behind her and I lay on the bed and turned the TV on. I then realized that I should call Chris and tell him that I was at Tawni's with Sonny.

I grabbed my Iphone and called Chris, "hello, Chad? Is that you?" he asked, "yes, Chris it's me" I said, he sounded panicked.

"Chad, Sonny knows the truth, she ran away and I don't know where she is. Mum is freaking out" he said in one breath, I looked down at my hands, "she's safe Chris, I saw her when I was at the bar, and she was crying. I stopped her but she ran away from me, then she crossed the street and without noticing she was going to be hit by a car, but I launched my self on her and pushed her out of the way." I said sighing, "Fortunately, I wasn't drunk yet or else she could be dead by now, Chris why on earth did mum tell her everything? She's really depressed and can't stop crying" I said, remembering my Sonshine crying her eyes out all the time.

I heard a sigh, "she said that she couldn't stand the fact that we were fighting over her and she was angry after she found out that she is going out with James and he's engaged with Elise" he said, I couldn't believe mum was so mean, she never like Sonny but not break her heart, "well, I don't think she'll be coming home sooner. She can't stand the fact that she doesn't have a real family. I think she'll move in with Tawni, we will see tomorrow. I need to go I am very tired, I will sleep at Tawni's tonight so I could check on Sonny too. Bye Chris" I said and hung up. I put my phone on the bed side table and looked at the TV, I was tired and a lot but I couldn't sleep. I flipped channels and nothing was on, then suddenly I saw So Random! Was on, I started seeing it, Sonny looked happy. This was the can you PP dance? Sketch, it was hilarious and I loved the way Sonny can act funny and still look beautiful.

I felt my eyes heavy and drift off into a deep slumber…

… I woke up startled, I heard someone screaming, I checked my phone and it was 3 in the morning and then I heard screaming again, "Sonny" I said and jumped out of bed and into the corridor, I ran to Sonny's room and without knocking I burst into the room. Sonny was on the bed screaming and crying at the same time, she had her eyes closed, "Sonny" I said and walked up to her, I knelt down beside the bed and shook her gently, "Sonny, wake up" she opened her eyes and looked at me. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were full of tears and sadness, she sobbed and looked at me, "Sonny, it was just a dream, I'm here. It's alright" I said and pulled her into hug rubbing her back as she cried into my chest, Tawni came running into the room. About the fucking time that she heard her, "what's going on?" she asked, I looked at Tawni while still rubbing Sonny's back, "it was just a dream" I said she nodded and walked back to her room.

I pulled Sonny back so I could look at her; she stopped crying, "Are you alright now?" I asked she nodded. I stood up to walk out of her room and back to my but she stopped me, "no, Chad. Please don't go, stay with me. I'm scared" she said. I looked at her, she wasn't scared she looked terrified; I wonder what she dreamt about that terrified her so much. I nodded and went in the bed next to her, I arranged the pillows and she snuggled up to me resting her head on my chest, "good night big brother" she said, I smiled a bit but felt my heart breaking, "good night my Sonshine" I whispered and kissed her head while playing with her hair gently until I drifted of to sleep again but this time slightly happy that I had my Sonshine in my arms, just like old days.

**Please review, I'm not getting much review. Please tell me what you think I really appreciate it. Thank you matdia19 xoxo!**


	16. Tackling life alone

**Chapter 15: Tackling life alone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I woke up feeling already better, I know I had to talk about what happened and I have to begin with the fact that I need somewhere to live, I don't want to go home, I can't. I feel that I have trapped their lives, the cooper's I mean, but I have to talk to Sara about my life I need to know what my real name is and surname what is my real life everything. I don't want to live in a lie anymore; I want to start over if that's what it takes.

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, Chad was beside me, with his arms wrapped around me, if I only could have loved him the way he loves me then maybe his love wouldn't be in vain. I would have made him happy. I'm really disappointed in my self even though I had no other choice because I thought he was my brother.

I unwrapped my self from his grip slowly and carefully not to wake him up and went to the bathroom; I washed my face and looked at my self in the mirror. Wow, I looked ugly; I had mascara drained all over my face. I washed it and took the towel to carefully remove the mascara.

I went back to the bedroom and looked at Chad, he was sleeping like an angel, I went downstairs and found Tawni in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, "good morning Sonny. How are you feeling?" she asked, "I'm feeling better. Would you be so kind to let me borrow some of your clothes, I need to shower and get out of these clothes, they smell awful." I said, she chuckled, "of course, come with me." She said grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs with her in her room, she opened her closet door and I went in with her. It was a big walk in closet, nearly the same size as mine but I think a bit bigger, she looked at some clothes then smiled and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top. She gave me some of her underwear and a new tooth brush. I went back to my room, Chad was still asleep. I went into the bathroom and undressed my self, putting the dirty clothes into the clothes bin and went into the shower. As soon as the hot water hit my body I relaxed to the warm feeling, it has only been less then a day that I didn't shower but it felt like ages.

I put some shower gel on a cloth and massaged myself feeling all the tension and stress be washed away. I shampooed my hair and rinse it. I switched the shower off and wrapped the towel around, I grabbed the toothbrush and washed my teeth, rinsed my mouth and spit. I dried myself and got in the clothes that Tawni lent me. They fit me perfectly; I dried my hair and combed it. I felt clean and fresh, ready for the day ahead, but I talked much too soon.

I heard loud voices coming from down stairs, I walked out of the bathroom, Chad was still asleep, and I wonder how he could sleep with all this noise. I walked out of my room leaving the door open in case I would need his help, and walked downstairs. I saw the front door open and realized that all the noise came from there. I heard Tawni yelling to someone, and then someone responded her, it was a familiar voice. Oh my god, it was James voice. I went out and saw Tawni throwing tantrum, while James was leaning on his car looking at her weirdly, he looked at me and his face lit up, "Sonny, I was so worried about you. I called you and you wouldn't respond are you alright?" he asked. Oh now he's being the good boyfriend, I left my phone off in case Chris or Sara tried to call me.

He walked forward, "stop, right there. You little insolent bastard" I said in a harsh voice, he looked at me, "did spending time with Tawni make you turn like her?" he asked smiling like it was funny Tawni glared at him. I pointed at him accusingly, "you lied to me. You're engaged and you didn't tell me" I said and immediately his smile fell, and was replaced by a frown, "so, you're engaged to Elise and without her knowing you were cheating on her with me. Do you think that I'm some kind of doll that should be played with? Don't you know that I have feelings, and I thought you cared about me" I said raising my voice higher.

He looked at me, "Sonny, I'm sorry. When I saw you, I forgot about Elise all I wanted was you it was like love at first sight," he said but I didn't let him finish, "oh no, you took what you wanted, you took away my dignity and my virginity along with it" I said, Tawni gasped. She looked at me, I didn't tell her that I had sex with James of course I couldn't tell her because the worst happened, but then I noticed that her gaze went somewhere else I looked at what was she looking and saw Chad at the front door looking at me sadly. Oh my god, he heard what I said!

I felt tears at my eyes, "Chad, I" but he stopped me, and came and hugged me. He looked at James and sent him death daggers, "oh so she knows, doesn't she?" he asked, I looked at him confused, how did James know that I wasn't the cooper's daughter, I looked at Chad and Tawni and they both had my same expression. They didn't tell him that's for sure, "how do you know?" Tawni asked, he smirked, "well, I was walking in the perfect corridor in a perfect time, when I heard you two talking about it" he said pointing at Chad and Tawni.

Chad let go off me and stood beside me glaring at James, "well, your 'big brother' here" he said doing air quotes, "was saying, how much he couldn't take it anymore, how much he wanted to tell you everything even about my engagement with Elise. He even said that he loves you and that he wants to have a future with you, but Tawni told him that he couldn't because you were with me and were happy" he said and I felt Chad shaking, he was getting angry oh boy, here goes the drama.

"Well, let me tell him myself Sonny! She is mine; I took her virginity away from you. I was the first one to fuck her and boy she was great. You can never have her the same way I had her, you can't even kiss her" he said and chuckled evilly. Tears sprang out my eyes, he used me that little motherfucker, and he used me so that he could tease Chad about it.

Chad left my side and launched him self at James, he pushed James on the bonnet of his car and punched him hard on the face continuously, I felt Tawni wrapping her arms around me in a comforting hug, "sweetie you should stop Chad or he would kill him, I swear" she whispered, I nodded knowing she was right but James pushed Chad away and Chad landed on his back groaning in pain. James went on top of Chad and started punching him in the face, I felt tears falling down my face and my view became blurry.

Chad had the strength to push James away before he could punch him again and kicked him in the gut, he then pushed his knee up and hit him in his manly parts putting James to the ground, Chad spit on him and brushed the blood from his lips, "that will teach you not to use your dick again especially with Sonny" he said, and walked past me back into the house. I looked at James for the last time and smirked, he got what he deserved. I went back in with Tawni giggling by my side, "he surely can't have sex anymore with that kick. I will ask Chad to teach me how to do it maybe it would come useful sometime" she said and I giggled a bit. I then remembered about Chad I went into the kitchen but he wasn't there, I knew he must be a bit mad at me about the whole sex thing and I knew he was bleeding and he needed to be healed, I went upstairs into my room to search for Chad but he wasn't there either I then went into his room and found him in his bathroom at the sink with a red with blood cloth in his hand.

I walked in and grabbed the cloth in his hand and put it under the water to rinse it, he didn't look at me he kept looking at his face in the mirror. I put the cloth on the bruise at his eye and he flinched in pain, "thank you" I whispered softly, he looked down, he didn't want to talk to me, "Chad, I know I was stupid to have sex with him but how could I possibly know" I said a bit irritated that he won't even look at me. He pushed my hand away from his face, "you could at least give it time, I mean Sonny you only dated him for a month or so, and you had sex with him. Shit, you didn't even love him" he said angry. I was getting angry, a lot, "well, if you consider that you should have sex when you love a person then why didn't you have sex with me?" I asked, okay that was a stupid question, really stupid but I was getting angry and I don't know what has gotten into me. But Chad looks cute when he's angry, what am I saying? I swear I'm going to tape my mouth if I keep blurting things out, how could I be so stupid and ask him this question, it was awkward and embarrassing.

He looked at me, "what the hell are you talking about? You would want me to have sex with you knowing that you don't have the same feelings?" he asked, I looked at him not saying anything I didn't know what to say. He looked down and grabbed the cloth from my hand and rinsed it under the water, he squeezed a bit and put it back on his face, I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach, and I felt happy that he respects me so much.

I grabbed his hand that had the cloth and pressed it more on his bruise, "let me handle it, I can clean your bruises up for you" I said, he sighed and let go off the cloth. I pressed it to his face and cleaned it up; there was a cut on his lips too. I washed the cloth again and put it on the cut of his lips, I smiled at him, enjoying the silence and then I put the cloth on the clothing bin, "there your bruises are clean" I said, he smiled a bit and walked out of the bathroom, I groaned annoyingly, "Chad, I need you to get my clothes from home, I am going to ask Tawni to let me move in until I find an apartment" I said, he laid on the bed and looked down, I sat at the edge of the bed and looked at him, "I knew you would've move out, but Sonny you're only sixteen, I can't let you live alone. You're still young" he said, I know he was right, I am still young I can't live alone, "well, maybe you can move in with me or Chris, you're adults and even though I'm not really related to you I want to at least be friends" I said, he looked up and I saw him fuming, nice choice of words Sonny, nice.

He got straighter, "do you think I want to be friends to you? Do you think that I could ignore my feelings and be friends? I can't control my feelings anymore Sonny or not even my emotions, I want you more then friends, actually more then anything in the world" he said. I stand up, "Chad I need time, I can't tell you that I love you or go out with you or something, I just discovered that I'm not your sister, I can't change my feeling in a day, I need time. I need to tackle my life alone without a family. Please Chad understand" I said and walked out of the room leaving him on the bed thinking at what I said. I don't want to rush things but I want to take it slow and enjoy my life as it is even though if it means that I am alone and don't have a family.

**So there were a lot of Channy moments in this chapter, but I swear Channy love will come ahead. Please review and tell me what you think maybe give me some ideas too. Thank you matdia19 xoxo!**


	17. Not moving in but moving on

**Chapter 16: Not moving in but moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

It has been a week since I moved in with tawni, I haven't talked to Sara yet, and I don't have the guts. Lately I hang out a lot with Chad, Chris and I talked too but we agreed to continue like we were before, like brother and sister. He was thrilled when I told him that I would love to still call him my brother. While Chad has been a little distant about the brother thing, he told me that he wasn't comfortable that he was my brother when I didn't know the secret so why should he be now. I was actually shocked, he wanted me so badly, and I lately have a bit of attraction to him, but not much.

Like when he touches me, I feel some kind of spark. I think his has electricity issues, maybe I should take him to see a doctor, I once asked him if he touched a plug when he had wet hands or something, he just burst out laughing. I don't understand I feel an electric shock!

I was on my bed in my room at Tawni's place; she was out on a date with Nico. Yes, finally Nico has asked her out, she was so excited. She warned me that maybe she will be late so I relaxed on my bed and watched eclipse, it was so hurtful to see Jacob looking at Bella with passion but she was so into Edward that she didn't realize she loved him back. I then realized that I already saw Jacobs look somewhere, but where?

I don't know maybe in some dream or something; I was biting my lip when I heard noises at the window, actually tapping. I looked up and walked to the window a bit scared of who might be at 10 at night. I opened the window and looked out to see a blonde, blue eyed boy looking at me dreamily, "Chad, what the heck are you doing here at this late hour?" I asked, he was crazy sometimes, we haven't talked for two days and I admit I really missed him since lately everywhere you see me you see him by my side.

He smiled, "I missed you, I wanted to see you" he said, I smiled and blushed a bit. Why the fuck am I blushing? Normally I blush when a boy I like says something cute, I don't like Chad, and he's like my brother, even though lately he isn't acting like one.

"Chad, I will be down stairs waiting for you at the front door okay?" I asked, his smile fell, "no, please don't get near me. I can't…" he said but trailed off, I was confused what is going on? "Why? Oh my god Chad are you a vampire or no a werewolf, you'd be just like Jacob black. Oh my god he's so hot" I said, why am I being stupid?

He chuckled, "you're watching the twilight saga, really? Werewolf Sonny, really?" he asked with that stupid smirk, stupid cute. Okay I have to start control the way my brain works, why am I saying these things now that I discovered he's not my brother! Ahh, stupid teenage hormones, I think I need to have sex or something. Okay that was awkward, "Sonny, I need to go, see you tomorrow at work. Goodnight love you Sonshine" he said I smiled he always told me he loves me. Why couldn't I say it back? Oh, yeah because I didn't feel the same, "goodnight Chad" I said, he looked down disappointed that I didn't say it back and walked away, I looked at him as he got into his car and drove off.

I closed the window and went back to watch eclipse, I suddenly felt my eyes getting heavy and drifted off to sleep.

~ Two weeks later~

I have discovered some new things, Chris talked me to go and talk to Sara. I had to agree after I was annoyed at Chris's begging we talked about my life what's my real name and everything.

Eventually my name is really Allison but my surname of course is different, I am Allison Monroe and I was born in Wisconsin, I don't have family because my mum was a whore and my dad was a crazy murderer. My bracelet was not Dylan's gift it was my mothers, she put it on me when she left me at the Cooper's front door, I also discovered that Dylan was a childhood friend of my mother; they grew together until Dylan met Sara and flew to LA together. After that my mother – Maria Monroe- lost her parents in a car accident and didn't have enough money to maintain herself, she started to prostitute herself and met my father. They fell in love, but he used to rape her and abuse her physically, after a while she discovered she was pregnant and escaped, she gave birth to me and told my father he was furious and wanted to kill me. Sara explained that my father never wanted a child especially with my mum. Mum left me at the Coopers with a note attached to my box that explained everything.

I had an awful family but I grew up with a wonderful family that loved me and cared about me. Sara told me that she would be pleased if I would move back in but I couldn't lately Chad was avoiding me completely but I didn't know why, I would see him at work but when I sit next beside him or even talk to him he would walk away. I don't remember that I have done something wrong, I talked to Tawni and Chris about it, they said that maybe he was having a rough time but what was scaring me was that I was feeling alone without him like a piece of my heart was lost somewhere. I missed him terribly and tried to call him many times but ended up to voice mail.

I was in my and Tawni's dressing room, "Tawn, I called him again today but he didn't answer. What is happening to him? I can't take this anymore, I feel like something is missing. I miss him so much" I said, tears were welling up in my eyes. Tawni looked at me concerned, "oh my god, I would never believe I would see this day," she said covering her mouth.

I looked at her confused, "why?" I asked. She removed her hand from her mouth, "don't you see you're falling for him. Oh my god Sonny, you falling in love with Chad" I looked at her like another head was growing from her neck, "you're crazy! I am not in love with Chad, I just miss him terribly. His smile, those blue eyes, his blonde hair and that smirk" I said, okay I was talking like a girl who met her prince charming.

She gasped, "Oh my god, you're in love. Sonny you're in love. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" she repeated quickly. Okay she's really freaking me out, suddenly I heard a loud voice from the corridor, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE" I heard the person shouting saying, he sounded pissed. I heard someone else, "NO, YOU'LL END UP DISAPOINTED. SHE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY AND YOU KNOW IT" I heard the other person yell, okay they sounded familiar then our dressing room door burst open a very pissed of Chad appeared with Chris behind him. What was happening?

He walked to me worriedly, "Sonny, I can't take this anymore. I can't control my self, I can't avoid you anymore" he said looking me in the eyes, "so don't" I said in a-matter-of-factly. He chuckled weirdly, he's scaring me, "you're like my drug, I can't be near you because I can't control my feelings, since you moved out I missed you badly and I can't see you anywhere because when I do I feel the urge to kiss you like there is no tomorrow" he said, I looked at him wide eyed shocked, but then what I said shocked me even more, "then kiss me!" okay I was crazy, I have to tell Tawni to take me to a mental hospital, it is now or never.

My thoughts were interrupted by an eager, yet soft and warm pair of lips pressing on mine, my eyes where still open. Chad was kissing me with his eyes close, I was still frozen with the sudden reaction, but eventually I felt my self melt and relaxed putting my hands around his neck pulling him closer and kissing him back. Our lips moved in synchronization, we kissed like there was no tomorrow, I could feel his longing for this and I smiled knowing that I had probably made his day. I still couldn't believe that I was kissing who I thought three weeks ago was my brother. But I am and I like it! Oh who am I kidding, I love it! It felt so right, he wrapped his arms around me tightening his grip and pulling me closer, if that was even possible, then I heard someone clearing his throat following with a loud groan, "get a room" I heard someone say, it was Tawni. Typical tawni!

Chad pulled back, I felt my lips swollen, he looked me in the eyes and smiled, I smiled back happily that I made him happy, "you can't imagine how much I dreamt of doing that" he said, "I do!" Chris said, "In his sleep his even more annoying. He's all 'oh Sonny, I love you' and 'oh Sonny, you feel so tight'. I can't stand it sometimes" he said. I looked at him confused, "you watch him sleep?" I asked, he shook his head, "no, I hear him when I go and pull pranks on him" he said. I chuckled, "oops, I have to go bye. Oh and by the way glad you finally kissed her Chad maybe you want sleep talk anymore" he said. Chad glared at him, "I'm going to get you" he said and before he went running after Chris he pecked me on the lips.

I giggled at his sudden change of mood, "so, you where saying that you only thought of Chad as a brother. Yeah, you're right that's what it looks like" Tawni said. I smiled, "okay you're right I think I might be falling in love with him" I said, Tawni looked at me and smiled proudly, "I'm Tawni Hart I'm always right" she said and we burst out laughing.

I looked at my best friend, "I didn't just move in tawni, but I'm moving on" I said and she looked at me happily with my statement, "and finally with the proper persons" she said. Yeah, with my friends and Chad by my side nothing can go wrong.

**Okay, Chad and Sonny are like together now at least they kissed. Maybe in the next chapter you shall expect lemons. Review and tell me what I should do thank you matdia19 xoxo.**


	18. Dedication Page

**Dedication Page**

**Hey guys, this is the dedication page, in the last chapter I was supposed to dedicate the chapter to someone and this is ****SkylerIsMe****. She was the one who gave me the idea of the hole chapter, I'd like to dedicate the chapter 'not moving in but moving on' especially for her. Thank you so much ****SkylerIsMe****, I really appreciate it. *standing ovation***

**Thank you readers and thank you ****SkylerIsMe**** for everything. I hope you all like my story, from what I read of the reviews it looks like you like it. **

**Thank you very much, (okay, I'm being really funny, this is the fourth thank you I said lol)**

**Matdia19 xoxo.**


	19. I'd love to

**Chapter 17: I'd love to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I felt tears streaming down my cheek, a sob escaped my mouth. I was starting to cry, my heart felt like it was going to explode, and the sadness with mixture of disappointment scared me. I felt two pair of arms wrapping around me, I looked at the person and saw Chad looking down at me, "this is so sad" I said as I looked back at the TV screen, he kissed my forehead, "it's just a movie, you shouldn't make a big deal out of it" he said. I shook my head, "no, when I see eclipse and watch the way Jacob looks at Bella I feel really sad. Chad believe me, I saw that expression somewhere, it looks pretty familiar but I can't remember where" I said.

I heard another sob, "yeah, it is pretty familiar… wait, it is the same look that Chad gave you when he discovered you had sex with James… yeah and when he told you he loves you and you wouldn't say it back" Tawni said cracking every now and then because of her crying. She was wrapped up into Nico's arms. Chad glared at her, "thank you for bringing it up" he said annoyed. She was right, that expression was the same as Chad's, "no, she's right" I said.

He rolled his eyes, and I giggled. I looked around the room, I and Chad were on the couch in front of the big screen, I was in Chad's lap, Tawni and Nico were on the two seated sofa at the right side of the couch, wrapped up in Nico's arms. While on the left side, where Chris and Grady on the other two seated sofa with cheese popcorn in their hands and both of them close to tears, I giggled. I then looked around for Zora, she was on the floor and Grady's side looking annoyed at the film. She was the only one that wanted to watch a scary movie, knowing Zora these types of films are pretty annoying to her.

The film was now starting to get to the last part where Bella goes to check on Jacob and they talk about what is going to happen. This was the worst part of the whole movie, Bella walks away from Jacob.

"I'll protect you until your heart stops beating" Jacob said, Bella looked at him from the doorway, "well then it's not for long graduation its next month" she said, he looked at her lovingly, "maybe even then" he said. I sobbed, he was so romantic, Tawni started crying too, "poor Jacob, he should forget Bella and text me, I would wrap him in my arms and wouldn't let anyone touch him. Can't he see that I'm prettier than Bella!" she said, Nico glared at her, "he's just a character," he said pissed sounding jealous of Jacob.

She looked at Nico, "but he's hot" she said, Nico looked at bit offended, oh boy here they go, "oh yeah, and I'm not?" he asked. I stood up and switched off the TV, "okay, enough of this. It's getting pretty late, I am pretty tired," I said fake yawning. Chris and Grady looked at me confused, "hey, we were not ready…" I cut Chris off by glaring at him and giving him say-an-other-word-and-I'll-kick-your-butt look. He swallowed hard, "well, you should look at the time. Time flies when you're having fun" he said and sat up with Grady following him, I smiled happily, Zora looked up annoyed, "oh finally I get going I was going to puke" she said, I giggled.

Chris came up to me and wrapped his arms around me hugging me, I wrapped my hands around him and hugged back, I saw Chad glaring at him from the corner of my eyes, "sheelax, bro I'm not going to steal her, she's my sister remember" he said, I giggled and kissed Chris cheek, "good night brother" I said. He smiled sweetly, "good night little sister" he said, Chad cleared his throat; oh he's such a baby.

Grady, Chris and Zora left leaving me, Chad, Tawni and a very offended Nico. They were still looking or should I say glaring at each other, I had to stop this, "guys, stop it. It's stupid to fight over this, cut it out" I said, they looked at each other again and smiled. Well, that is what I was asking for.

I waved at the happy couple and grabbed Chad's hand pulling him with me up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door and sat on the bed, Chad didn't move from the door and looked at me, I smiled, "well, aren't you coming to sit beside me?" I asked. He nodded and came sitting beside me on the bed, he grabbed my hand in his and kissed it, I felt electricity shuddering trough my body, "Chad, I need to take you to the doctor to give you a check up. You seriously have electricity problems. Every time you touch me I feel sparks" I said innocently. He chuckled, "it's not an electrical problem Sonny that is the feeling you have when you're attracted to someone. That means that you're attracted to me" he said and touched my nose with his pointing finger.

I shook my head, "so how come every time I touched James I never felt anything?" I asked. I was actually bringing James up but really I never felt anything with James. He face fell, "well, Sonny could you possibly not bring that name up again?" he asked, slightly hurt. I nodded and smiled, oh how much jealous he can get.

"Listen, I need to ask you something. Will you go on a date with me?" he asked, looking at our intertwined hands. I put my hand under his chin and pulled his head up to look at me, "I would love to" I said, his insecurity disappeared and he smiled brightly. He sat up ad lifted me bridal style and turned with me in his arms, I giggled and he put me down, "good," he said.

"Fine" I said, getting closer to him.

"Fine" he replied and stepped closer to me.

"Good" I said and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Good" he repeated and wrapped his hands around my waist bringing me closer.

"So we're good?" I asked, smiling.

"Nope, we're not" he said and before I could ask him why I felt a spark on my lips and I felt my knees buckle. His lips moved with mine until I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip for entrance that I granted and I let his tongue explore my mouth. Our tongues moved together, I didn't want to let go, this felt so good but unfortunately we had lack of oxygen and pulled apart.

He kissed my forehead, "now, we're so good!" he said and we chuckled, he caressed my face, "I will pick you up tomorrow at 7 for our date" he said and I nodded enthusiastically. He pecked me again, "I love you Sonshine" he said. for some strange reason I couldn't say it back, he looked at me hoping to say the same but I couldn't say it, "good night Chad" I said and kissed his lips again. He faked a smiled, I felt it that it was forced and he left my room.

I am such an idiot why couldn't I tell him that I love him? Why couldn't the words escape my mouth? I did love him, didn't I? I feel safe with him and loved and somehow warm and happy. So why do I have these feelings and never feel have the guts to tell him how I feel? This is love isn't it? I never felt this way with James, with James was just a crush or more like lust! I craved to have sex with James but with Chad everything is different! Chad doesn't need to have sex with me to show me his love; Chad can show me his love with one simple sentence and one simple kiss.

It is a bit weird to think of Chad like this since I used to be his so-called sister but then everything changes and in less then a month I fell for him hard enough to make me crazy for his touch.

I lay on the bed and looked at the stars outside the window, "I need to tell him tomorrow how I feel or else he'll think that I don't want him. I need to tell him that I'm falling in love with him" I said determined and with that I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**Okay guys, I'm sorry for taking so long to upload but it wasn't my fault really. I was really busy lately and I had no idea how to continue the story but with the help of a friend that I made over this site I posted another chapter. I'd like to thank my writing assistant –I'd like to call her assistant because she assists me in this story- she is ****SkylerIsMe, ****thank you very much for giving me this idea. It is especially thanks to her, she gave me this idea of the chapter.**

**Thank you and review guys, matdia19 xoxo.**


	20. I just wish you could say it

**Chapter 18: I just wish you could say it back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I fluttered my eyes open at the sudden screech sound and looked around; I was still in bed in my room, at Tawni's house. I looked at my bedroom door and saw Tawni bouncing happily, I was confused. Is she insane or something?

She jogged happily in the room and opened the door of my balcony; I looked at her every movement confused with loss of words.

"Has Taylor Lautner paid you a visit and told you he would marry you or has Marshall agreed to make Tawni town?" I asked wondering why she was so happy.

She shook her head grinning enthusiastically, "isn't this a wonderful day?" she asked, I looked at her amused, she must have hit her head or something, "Sonny, don't tell me you forgot?" she asked. I shrugged, "forgot what?" I asked and she gasped dramatically like a mother would do if she forgets her child at school.

She shook her head, "Sonny today is a big day for you. You finally have a date with Chad Dylan Cooper!" she said. I looked at her, "you say his name like he was some kind of god. Tawni, I'm going out with Chad and not with Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad is sweet I know my brother…" I stopped, did I just say my brother. Tawni gasped dramatically again, I covered my mouth with my hands.

I can't still think of him as my brother can I? Oh god, this is so awkward. Tawni sat on the bed beside me and looked at me, "Sonny, you still think of Chad as your brother?" she asked, I shook my head, "no, of course not. It's just that all my life I called him big brother and now that I know he's not my brother I am seeing him in a different way and from a different perspective. I'm falling for Chad, I'm falling in love with him each and every day." I said and buried my face in my hands, "yesterday, before he left, as always he told me that he loved me but I couldn't say it back. I just don't know why, you should have seen his face; he was really disappointed and hurt. I felt like a stupid idiot for breaking his heart. I wish that I could tell him how I feel and I love him back but the words won't come out of my mouth" I said and sighed desperately, Tawni rubbed my back and I looked up at her.

She smiled comfortingly, "you do love him Sonny, and you're just confused. I don't blame you, you always saw Chad as your brother then in less then a month after you discovered that you're not related in any way to the Cooper's you were getting close to Chad and feeling different around him. Believe me Sonny he can understand that and he would wait until you're ready" she said and I hugged her.

I really needed to talk to someone about this and Tawni really was what I needed. I felt free and ready to tell the world how I felt about Chad except that I wouldn't do it for the shocking reason that nobody knows the truth except my cast, the Cooper's, John and James. Things are ought to be awkward with our relationship, we have to act related in front of the paparazzi and the whole world, but then when we are safe we could cuddle and act in love. Seriously could my life get even better?

I crawled out of the bed and headed to the bathroom knowing that Tawni was still staring at me while I moved; I got in the bathroom and let the door open for Tawni. She walked in and I washed my face with cold water feeling all my problems getting washed out but then refill me again. She rested her shoulder on the door way and looked at me, "everything is going to be alright, you have Chad and he loves you, as long as you'll love each other nothing or no one can separate you" she said, I looked at my face in the mirror, I looked still the same but more mature and my eyes were dull. I looked at Tawni, "what if James tells the dreadful secret? What if Chad realizes that being with me is making bad publicity to his career? What if Sara would go ballistic about Chad and I?" I asked a lot of question but those were just the beginnings. Tawni smiled, "first James wouldn't say anything because we have a secret that would ruin him too. Second Chad adores you and you are everything to him, nothing could make him stay away from you not even his career" she said, and I knew she was right, she grabbed a piece of hair and started playing with it, "and third, Sara may go ballistic but she got to be happy that finally she can see Chad happy again, isn't seeing Chad happy what she wanted?" she asked and I nodded. I smiled and my best friend, "thank you Tawni, you are the best, best friend ever!" I said and hugged the blonde.

I stepped into my bedroom, after a long day of working. I haven't seen Chad at the studios and I asked Chris about it but he wouldn't tell me anything. He said it was nothing I needed to know and that it was a secret between brothers. I opened my closet searching for something to wear for the special occasion. Well, I was thinking about a short dress, or maybe a skinny jeans and an off shoulder shirt, but for some reason I more likely see myself in a dress for a date especially with someone special as Chad.

I searched in between my dresses for something new so that I won't a dress that I wore before, I found the same dress that I wore for my first date with James and I immediately despised the dress, it brought the good moments with James that now I regret deeply.

Nothing seemed to be right and with nothing to think of I called Tawni, I heard the door open and saw Tawni with an ice-cream box and a spoon in her hand licking the ice-cream from the spoon. Oh, ohh, not quiet a good impression. Something must be wrong; Tawni never eats ice-cream from the box because she thinks that it's rude to do so. She walked in and sat on the bed taking another spoonful of ice-cream, "I see guy's problem here! What happened?" I said in a sing song voice and sat beside her, she buried the spoon in the ice-cream box and filled the spoon full of ice-cream and repeating the same thing by putting it in her mouth, "ipmh domnpt kmnoew!" she whined, but I couldn't understand a word with all the whining and her mouth full of ice-cream.

I looked at her confused, "pardon?" I asked, she looked at me, "ipmh samph ipmh domnt kmoew!" she whined again. She was acting like a baby, I pinched the bridge of my nose and she was going to put another spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth I stopped her and took the box and the spoon away from her, "give me that!" I said and snatched away from her placing them on the bed side table, "now, if you'd be so kind could you please tell me what happened and with your mouth empty!" I said calmly and patiently. She huffed and crossed her arms, "I said I don't know. Nico and I got into a fight and I don't know what we were fighting for. In a minute we were cuddling and then we were fighting and throwing things at each other" she said. Now I could hear clearly, "well, I'm sure you'll fix this. It's not like you broke up or something" I said and laughed but I didn't hear her laugh with me, I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes, "oh my god, you broke up!" I said and she nodded. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her, "I'm sure everything will turn out right and you'll fix everything. Nico loves you and you love him, you'll figure things out I'm sure of it" I said and I heard her sigh.

She pulled back and spread a smile across her face, "thank you Sonny, you the best, best friend ever. Now what did you want?" she asked, I looked at her not knowing what she was talking about. Then it dawned on me, "oh, I was wondering if you could help me choose what to wear for my date, I can't really choose" I said, and she chuckled.

She stood up and skipped out of the room, I was confused, then before I could call her she came back with a beautiful it was a pretty baby pink dress, that had only one shoulder on the left coming down flawlessly to my under arm in the right. It had a waist band the same color but made of satin and then the skirt is short and tight. My I say it was perfect. She handed the dress to me and picked up a pair of white stilettos, "these will match perfectly, you should start by taking a shower I will do your hair and make up" she said, I nodded and skipped happily to my bathroom.

I stripped my clothes and got in the shower, turning it on and relax as the hot water touched my skin. I washed my self and got out of the bathroom wrapping the towel around me, Tawni was on the bed watching some TV waiting for me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

After an hour of preparation, doing my hair and my make up I was finally ready with my dress and stilettos on. It was already 6.45 and I was waiting for Chad, "thank you Tawni. Without you I wouldn't find a dress, I really appreciate it!" I said and hugged her only to be pushed away, "no, no hugs or else you would mess your hair and make up. And don't worry that is what friends are for" she said and we giggled. I felt so nervous I was going to tell Chad how I feel and for that I felt butterflies in my stomach.

A horn sound broke my thoughts and I looked at Tawni, "he's here, wow he's early" I said. She smiled and together we made our way to the front door, Chad was waiting for me with a bouquet of flowers. He stared at me with his eyes wide open, "wow… I mean wow, you look beautiful" he said and I blushed. The flowers were red roses, I smelled them out of habit and smiled adoringly, "thank you Chad. You shouldn't have" I said, he shook his head, "it's nothing special, I'll do anything for my Sonshine" he said and I blushed again, I gave Tawni the flowers and grabbed Chad's hand as we walked to his car. We got in and he looked at me before he drove, "listen, I need to tell you something before we go on our date" he said and I nodded, "I'm going to take you to a private place, not because I don't want to be seen with you like James did but because no one knows our secret and it will be awkward to see two siblings cuddling and kissing" he said, I giggled and he chuckled. This was real sweet, he really thought of everything, "it's okay, thank you for caring" I said and he kissed the back of my hand, "you can't imagine how much I care for you" he said and I smiled adoringly. Was he the best or what? I looked at my bracelet and wondered if my mum would have been proud of me right now, I think she would!

Chad drove like a professional but something wasn't right the streets that he was taking were really familiar, and I just wished that he wouldn't take me were I thought he would. Chad stopped the car and I swallowed hard, "we're here" he said, I looked at him cursing the day when I met James. He noticed my nervousness, "Sonny, is anything wrong? You don't like this place?" he asked, I shook my head, "it's not that I don't like it. This is the secret hide out that I used to take about when I was with James. He used to bring me here every time we went out; he used to say that it's our special place. Even though I curse this place" I said, Chad seemed freaked out, I can imagine how he feels right now. Humiliated, angry, freaked out, sad and most of all disappointed. I took his hand and tried to prevent this place from ruining our date, "Chad it's not important now, really. The most important thing right now is who am I with, and that's you Chad! Please we don't need to ruin our date because of that jerk, let us have fun in our own way" I said.

He seemed to relax and squeezed my hand gently, "okay, let's go then" he said. He got out of the car and came round to open the car door for me and taking my hand, I got out and we walked till we found a perfect spot. Well, I could tell he was prepared because in the middle of trees and bushes there was a small round table set up for two people, I gasped. He was so freaking romantic! In the middle of the table a red rose was set with a note attached to it, he motioned me to take it and I did so. I looked at the not and red it out loud, "to the most beautiful amazing girl alive. I love you with all my heart and I am so lucky to finally have you!" I read and felt tears sting at my eyes, Chad noticed even though I tried to hide them. He cupped my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes, "honey, are you ok?" he asked, I smiled as a tear rolled down my face, "I'm fine Chad, and it's just so romantic and perfect. Thank you" I said and he kissed my forehead.

We sat at the table and a middle aged man approached us with two plates in his hand, I looked at Chad, "he's our host for the night" he said and I nodded understandingly. The food was delicious they served us fillet mignon with chips and vegetables. I ate like a pig, but I enjoyed every bit of it. Chad stood up and a kneeled on one knee in front of me, I looked at him shocked. Was he going to propose? We were too young and naïve to get married and we just started to go out… "Sonny, don't worry I'm not going to propose…yet. I just want to make this official, Allison Coop…I mean Monroe will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, I giggled and nodded my head yes. He stood up and helped get up from my chair, "I go a little something for you" he said and I looked at him confused. He pulled out a box from his pants and opened it to reveal a heart shaped locket **(A/N: picture in my profile)** it was beautiful. I put my hands to cover my wide open mouth and looked at the beautiful necklace, "Chad, this is beautiful" I said. he took it out of the box and clipped to my neck, I touched it and on the back I saw words, "you're always in heart" I read out loud, I opened the locket and there were two pictures one of me and Chad hugged together and the other I didn't recognize it. It was a picture of a woman that had tall brown hair and big dark brown eyes. She had this beautiful serene smile that instantly makes you smile back, I looked at Chad, and he noticed my confused and questioning expression. He put his hand on my cheek and caressed it, "she's your mother. Mum found a photo of her that dad kept hidden, I wanted to put it in the locket. Sonny you're always in my heart as you're always in your mothers heart!" he said. A few tears rolled down my face again for the second time. I wish I could show him how much I'm pleased and grateful with what he's doing.

I leaned in and kissed him passionately, he held my waist and pulled me closer to him while I wrapped my arms around his neck deepen the kiss. I held my eyes closed and focused on his lips not wanting to pull away but we had to pull away soon enough for the lack of oxygen. I kept my eyes closed and rested my forehead with his, he took my hand and put it on his heart and kept his hand on it. I could feel his heart beating fast and then I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue sapphire looking back at me, he smiled and I smiled back. He kissed my forehead, "let's go, there's one more place I need to take you, at this time it will be empty" he said and I nodded. He pulled to his car and opened the car door for me, I climbed in and he turned to his side and climbed in. we drove away from our beautiful date place and went back to the high way, suddenly I noticed that Chad was slowly halting the car and he impressed me when I found myself at the same beach that dad used to bring us to play.

He grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand to the beach, before I touched the sand I took my stilettos off and placed them near a tree. I grabbed Chad's hand again and we started walking to the shore, the place was deserted, and there were no lights with only the light coming from the moon we walked near the sea. There was a rhythmic breeze touching our skin making our hair blow back lightly. The sound of the waves made me relax and feel lost in the perfect moment, we walked to the shore line, my feet were already wet because the waves were making the water reach my feet, and "this is so romantic and perfect. Chad, thank you for this wonderful night" I said and breathed in the salty air. He stopped and I stopped with him, I looked at him his eyes were even more intense with the moonlight reflecting in his sapphire eyes, "Sonny, this evening can't describe anything to how I feel about you. You can't imagine how much I love you, you can't describe the feelings I feel when you simply smile at me. I feel my hear beat quicken with every step you take closer to me. Whenever you kiss me I feel my breath stop, but I won't need any breath because you're my breath. Sonny I am really lucky to have you and I am very happy that you know how I feel and we aren't still acting as siblings. I don't just love but I am in love with you and I just wish you could say it back" he said and I felt everything around me spin around. Chad was declaring his love for me and I was at loss of words. Could I be more stupid? I need to tell him now this is the right moment. It is now or never! I stepped closer to him and looked in those deep sapphire eyes, "I love you."

**Ahh, cliffhanger! I'm, sorry I haven't uploaded soon but I was reading the last song by Nicholas sparks and got caught in it. I want to thank my writing assistant ****SkylerIsMe**** for this amazing idea. Yes, guys she was the one who gave me the idea. Thank you very much girl! Please review and the next chapter will be uploaded soon enough I promise, but please review. Thank you matdia19 xoxo!**


	21. Wish came true

**Chapter 19: Wish came true.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Chad's POV~

"Sonny, this evening can't describe anything to how I feel about you. You can't imagine how much I love you, you can't describe the feelings I feel when you simply smile at me. I feel my heart beat quicken with every step you take closer to me. Whenever you kiss me I feel my breath stop, but I won't need any breath because you're my breath. Sonny I am really lucky to have you and I am very happy that you know how I feel and we aren't still acting as siblings. I don't just love but I am in love with you and I just wish you could say it back" I said needing desperately an answer. I was starting to doubt her feeling about me. I was thinking if maybe someday she would say those three simple but meaningful words. I saw those beautiful brown eyes looking into mine and just wished to be everything for her. Her breath like she is to me, her life and her love. Everything!

She stepped closer to me, this was the moment when she utterly changes the subject, every time I say I love you she just changes the subject as if I just said I love Mackenzie falls. She looked in my eyes deeply, "I love you" she said. I blinked twice not really taking in what was happening, she smiled comfortingly, I was speechless. "This is the moment were you say something" she said in a funny way, I didn't smile I couldn't this was damn serious she loved. The fact that she thought that I was her brother was sad, the fact that she couldn't love me the same as I loved her was breaking my heart, but the fact that she couldn't feel the same way was torturing and agonizingly painful. Now every pain was gone and vanished; now she was saying those three simple but meaningful words that I always wished for her to say.

I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her lips to meet mine in a long passionate, breath taking kiss. Her lips moved with mine, while placing her hand around my neck. I was so happy about this I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up from the floor twirling her around in joy. She started giggling breaking our kiss, "Chad, stop it! Put me down" she yelled giggling loudly. I smirked and obeyed, I carried her bridal style near the shore and I obeyed by putting her in the water. She screamed loudly, "Chad Dylan Cooper, you going to pay for this!" she yelled and I started laughing at her soaked figure. The beautiful dress she wore was now dripping wet as well as her hair. Her make up wasn't smeared, maybe she wore waterproof make up. Even though she was wet she still looked beautiful as always.

I ran around with her at my heels, we giggled a lot and after a while she stopped exhausted, "I surrender, I've had enough. I can't keep up with you. But I promise you'll pay for this sooner or later" she said and I stopped and walked back to her. She smirked; suddenly I felt cold water hit my skin. As I was standing near the shore she grabbed the opportunity to push me in the water. I looked at her and she was laughing her head off, "oh, you'll get it Monroe" I said, she stuck her tongue out, "we're going for surnamed now, cooper?" she asked. I shrugged and ran; she wasn't fast enough so I grabbed her and carried her to the water, letting her fall in with a big splash. She screamed, and started splashing water at me, I did the same.

After an hour of chasing each other and splashing each other with water we stopped and lay next to each other on the sand. I looked at her from the side, she was looking at the moon, and I looked at it too and wondered if someday we will be watching it together with our kids. I felt her snuggling up to me laying her head on my chest, "a penny for a thought?" she asked jokingly. We giggled, "I was thinking about us," I paused and gazed into her eyes and back at the moon, "I was thinking if someday we could watch the moonlight with our kids, happily married" I said, I didn't look at her this time, I didn't want to see her expression as I mentioned marriage and kids. She positioned herself on her elbow breaking the view of the moon. Her face was hovering above mine, and her eyes were gazing into mine full of love, "I'm sure we will" she said and without any other words her lips touched mine into a long, passionate kiss. My mouth moved evenly with her, I moved my tongue on her lower lip begging for entrance we she gratefully accepted. My tongue explores her mouth, and I felt joy that I could do so.

We pulled apart for lack of oxygen but I immediately attacked her neck, she didn't flinch instead she relaxed and pulled me by the neck so I was now on top of her. It was a little awkward as we were both soaked, on a beach and making out. Good thing there weren't any paparazzi around or else we will be on the morning news, as 'Breaking News: Siblings make out.' That would be horrible, but right now I couldn't think of anything except that I just wanted her so much that I could just rip that dress off of her. Stop it Chad, you can't you need to take it slow with her. Earlier when she was soaked wet the dress clinched to her body and showed her perfect curves. Remembering it made me even more turned on. Ahh, that dress is an obstacle from showing off her beautiful naked figure. At this moment in time I just wish I was James, not having a care in the word but just to have sex with the most beautiful girl in the world, but I was different. I Chad –not Chad Dylan Cooper- was different towards Sonny. I heard her moan, and I felt a surge of electricity travel down my spine to my man hood.

I nibbled her ear lobe and she let out another moan, making me turn even more on if that was even possible, "oh Chad," she whispered sexually, "please stop sucking my neck you'll make a hickey. Chad, make love to me please" she said sensually. I stopped, and looked at her she opened her eyes and looked at me confused, "Sonny, we need to stop. I'm sorry I got this far. But we can't make love on our very first date! I'm not James, I'm not a pig. I care about you, please let's go home and call it a night" I said. I wanted her more than anything else but I couldn't. It was wrong we need to take things slow or else we'll just rush into things.

She frowned, "what? Chad, you're nothing like James first of all, second nothing is wrong on making love on our first date as long as we love each other, it would be more perfect as the best date and third I don't want to stop I want to go far with you. I want you actually scratch that I need you. Chad, please!" she begged, I looked into those bright brown eyes, they were full of love and I bet mine were too. I couldn't possibly say no to that face, she did her puppy dog face. Oh, come on she's so cute. "Ok, fine. As long as we don't do it on the beach we'll get back to my house" I gave in but I was at least taking her safely home. She hesitated, she still felt uncomfortable at home but hey maybe she could give up and we wouldn't do it today so we could take it slow as I said. "Ok fine, we'll go at your house" she said, I shouldn't talk that much soon.

We got up and grabbed her hand taking her to the car. She got into the passenger seat and I went into the driver's side. We buckled our seat belt and I drove safely home, in the middle of the ride I felt her stare at me I was going to ask her what was wrong but suddenly she started kissing under my earlobe and I felt her hot breath tickling me. She couldn't resist a minute could she? I was trying to keep my hands on the steering but she was so much tempting, why did I have to drive the car? Why didn't I take the limousine with my personal driver? I moaned, "Sonny, stop it. I'm driving. We don't want to get into an accident do we?" I asked, she shook her head and went back into her seat, "please drive faster!" she whispered sexually. I pressed more on the gas as I couldn't take it anymore I wanted her naked and now.

Finally after what felt like forever we arrived at home, I parked the car and simultaneously we got out. I went to her and slammed her into the car into a hungrily kiss, she put her hands around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her into the house and up the stairs without breaking the kiss I opened my bedroom door and closed the door putting her against it. She got down on her feet and started undoing my shirt, I locked the door and attacked her neck, and I didn't turn the lights on as the moon light was enough to light the whole room. She threw my shirt off and kissed my chest, I moaned at her touch that I was longing forever. I attacked her mouth hungrily and started to pull the zipper on her dress down, she pulled back from the kiss and looked at me, I continued pulling it down and she didn't stop me. Her dress fell to the floor and she was left with a thong and her bra. Her figure was beautiful, perfect, and sexy and no words can describe it perfectly. I cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes, "you're beautiful" I said and she smiled, I kissed her tenderly this time. She grabbed my belt and undone it, she unbuttoned my pants and pulled down to my knees, I kicked my pants out and I was left with my boxers on. Too much clothing for my taste I needed more off, I needed her naked.

I put my index finger under the bra string and started pulling it off, she shivered at my touch, and I pulled the other one of and finally unclasped her bra making it fall to the floor. Leaving her with her naked breast and thong, I kissed her neck and pulled her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to the bed. I placed her gently on it and nibbled under her ear lobe, "oh Chad," she moaned. I started kissing hungrily down to her throat and down to her nipple. I took it in my mouth and sucked at it hungrily massaging the other breast with my hand, she moaned and grabbed at my hear wrapping her legs tightly around my waist making her press against my manhood. I moaned at the contact, "Oh Sonny, I love you so much!" I whispered huskily. She nodded, "show me!" she smirked. I saw competition in her eyes and I love competing, I caressed her hand down to her thong and put my index finger under her thong, I pulled it down gently looking into her eyes. She kicked them off somewhere in the room near the other clothes. I looked at her naked figure before me and suddenly I felt a strong urge, I kicked my boxers off and grabbed a condom for my bed side drawer, as I was putting it on she stopped me, "no, we'll do it without it" I was confused was she insane. I shook my head and tried to put it on again, "no, Chad I want to feel you not that stupid plastic" she said, I looked at her, "but that is dangerous, you could get pregnant!" I said. She shook her head, "not if I am on pills" she said, I looked at her confused, "I'm taking pills so that I will always be safe. I won't need condoms" she said, I nodded and she nodded too. I threw the condom in the room and kissed her passionately.

I put my finger into her and she moaned instantly, I added another one and drew faster in motion making her reach the edge of her orgasm but I pulled my fingers out before she could cum. I kissed her all the way down to her private part and placed my manhood at her entrance, I looked at her for permission she nodded, "I did this before it won't hurt like the first time Chad" she said, I felt a surge of jealousy because I was not her first but I couldn't do anything, could I? I thrust into her and she put her head back, and moaned. I pulled out gently and thrust back in forcefully. She was really tight and I could feel her walls tightening around my manhood. I started gaining speed and force. She moaned a lot and I moaned along with her, "Oh Sonny, am I showing you enough love?" I asked huskily. She shook her head, "faster, Chad, faster. I want you more" she said. I gained more speed and she nearly screamed but I shut her with a kiss before she could wake up mum and Chris. I pushed harder I was nearly Cumming, "cum baby, cum for me" she said and finally I collapsed next to her on the bed. We were sweating and breathless, she kissed my lips and snuggled into my chest, "I love you Chad; it was the best day of my life. Thank you" she said. I was grateful she love it and happy that she was all mine. I wrapped my arms around her protectively not wanting to ever let go. I kissed her lips and then her forehead, "I love you too" I said. I covered our naked body with the bed sheets and fell into a deep sleep dreaming about my love and our for coming future. Finally my wish came true.

**Sorry for the long wait, really sorry. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did while writing it. It took me a lot of thinking but finally I wrote it and I think it turned out pretty good. Please tell me what you think, I don't think I'm good at righting sex scenes but I don't think it went that bad. Please comment, I'll really appreciate it as it was a bit awkward and hard to right in Chad's POV for the fact that I'm a girl and I don't know how guys feels when they have these type of moments. Thank you matdia19 xoxo!**


	22. Caught up in the middle

**Chapter 20: Caught up in the middle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I had the most wonderful night ever. I had sex with the man I love and it felt amazing. I was lying in his bed still naked from the previous night breathing in his aroma. He sighed and opened his eyes, suddenly all I could see was blue, "good morning Sonshine. How was your sleep?" he asked, I smiled warmly, "satisfying!" I joked, he narrowed his eyes, "oh really? Would you be so kind to help remember what happened? You know I forgot everything" he said in a teasing tone, I giggled. I straddled his thighs, "well, it went kind of like this" I lowered my head to kiss him but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I jerked up suddenly frightened, he looked at me shocked then at the door. No one knew I was here and what we did so it was scary. Chad got up and went for his boxers I wrapped my nakedness with a bed sheet, "who is it?" Chad asked- yelled, "It's me sweetie, I need to talk to you. It is very important, about Sonny" we heard Sara's sweet voice say. I panicked and Chad looked at me panicked too, what shall he say? Where should I hide?

Chad grabbed my things and threw them in his big closet, he motioned me to go in, "one second mum" he said. I grabbed his shirt and put it on leaving his sheets on the bed, he kissed me when he finally put his pants on, and I went into his huge closet. He closed it behind me and I started to dress up in my clothes.

~Chad's POV~

I hope mum had something interesting to say because she interrupted me from having a wonderful morning. I looked around the room checking if something wasn't right, the sheets are decent, I'm decently dressed; no clothes are on the floor. Ok ready, I unlocked the door and opened it wide so my mum could get in; she had a tray full of breakfast, "good morning sweetie. How are you?" she asked and kissed my cheek, I smiled and we sat on the bed, "I'm fine. So what did you want to tell me about Sonny?" I asked quickly wanting to get rid of my mother as soon as possible. All I wanted right now was Sonny and her naked body under me, oh god I've become a pervert!

She poured some coffee in a mug and handed it to me, I took a sip, "well, I know that you and Sonny are dating and I know that yesterday was your very first date. I just want to know how it went!" she said, I looked at her she seemed sincere. Well, it was kind of awkward to say exactly how it went so I got to the short summary, "it went great, we ate our picnic, she loved that place and then we walked a bit on the beach. That's all!" I said I hope I did sound nervous, because I am. I felt my hands sweat, stupid sweat! She smiled, "I'm happy for you, you really seem happy with her. Is she happy Chad? Does she know you love her so much?" she asked, I never really tell my mother everything, I always opens up with Chris. Talking about Chris how come he didn't come asking me about the date last night?

I looked at my mum, "I think she is happy mum, at least that's what it seems. She already knows how much I love her and guess what yesterday she admitted she loves me too!" I said and remembered last night when she told me she loved me, my mother broke me out of my thoughts, "does she loves you as her brother or else?" she asked, I looked at her confused. I am sure she loves me as her boyfriend, we had sex but I couldn't tell my mother that, "she loves me as her boyfriend mum, she doesn't think of me as her brother anymore. She loves me for who I am" I said and took a bite of the pancakes that where in the plates, she caressed my shoulder, "I hope so, and I was worried. Yesterday, I talked to your brother, he told me that Sonny still thinks of Chris as her brother but thinks otherwise of you, he sounded disappointed. I don't know if I'm being paranoid, but I think your brother likes her or loves her too. Believe me; he does not think about Sonny as his sister, I just want you to know what I think. I just wish you could just talk with your brother about this" she said, she looked into my eyes, "I love Sonny, I grew her up as my own but when it comes to you and Chris nothing could compare the love I feel for you. I don't want you two to fight over her, please talk this out with your brother, and if it takes to break up with Sonny do it nothing should interfere between brotherhood and family." She said she kissed my cheek and stood up leaving me shocked, she was walking out of the room but I stopped her just in time, "mum, I know how much you care about us, but nothing or no one can make me break up with Sonny. I want this to be clear, I wanted her for so long and fought for her, I won't stop now that I finally know she feels the same. I finally got her, she's mine" I said feeling angry. She looked down suddenly finding the carpet interesting, "you got her alright, but remember she was with James and they had sex, he was her first, she's his and she'll always be even though you can't live with the fact" she said and stormed out of my room. Leaving me shaking with anger, I shut the door closed with a bang and growled; now Chris is falling for Sonny. When things were getting better hell breaks loose again.

I heard a door open, and I knew which one was. I forgot that Sonny was in the closet, she heard everything, I turned around and looked at her, and she shook her head. Her eyes were blinking with unshed tears, I opened my arms and she hurried into my embrace, "I'm sorry" I heard her mumble into my chest. I kissed her forehead, "sorry for what?" I asked. She squeezed me, "I'm sorry for being so stupid and let James have what should have been yours" she said. I lifted her and carried her bridal style on to the bed, I laid her on it and lay next to her, "James has nothing, and I have you. You're mine now and that's all that matters!" I said and lent down and kissed her passionately. I felt myself getting turned on, I wanted her more then ever, I wanted to claim her make her mine, but how could I? Mum was right she was with James first, but she didn't love him. It was just craving, she said she loves me; she had sex with me because she loved me. I wanted her to be mine forever, if she wasn't so young I would have proposed and married her instantly, I would have gotten her pregnant so that to show the world that she's mine and she's carrying my child. I pulled back from Sonny, shocked from my own thoughts, how could I be so conceited, self absorbed and selfish! I was only thinking to propose and have kids with her not out of love but for victory, I wanted her so I could show James that she was mine and no one could have her. I'm so addicted to her that she drives me insane. I sat on the bed at the edge away from her and put my head in my hands disappointed with who I am and what I did. She was confused, I can't blame her, "Chad, what's wrong?" she said worried evident in her tone. She came next to me and wrapped her hand around my shoulders, "I'm so selfish" I admitted, "I was thinking wrong. Sonny I'm selfish and self absorbed, I only think about myself and no one else" I said, she put her hands on my cheek and tried to make me look at her but I didn't want to I couldn't I was embarrassed. "Look at me!" she said sternly and I relaxed and looked at her. Her beautiful brown eyes were full of love and comfort; I was already drowning in those pools of blue. How could I think something so selfish of this beautiful human being? Oh dear god, I love her so much.

She caressed my cheek, "Chad, look at me and hear me out. You're everything but selfish and self absorbed, you love me for who I am. You never thought about yourself, in fact you always put me first in your life. Remember when dad died?" she asked, I nodded, "well, that is a great example; you helped me instead of your own father. You loved me so much you couldn't stand the fact that I was drowning." She said and smiled, "oh, and when you went out with Chloe, you wanted her so she could help you forget about me. You wanted me to live my own happy life. You always thought about me first and I love you for that" she said, her eyes were glistening with tears and a tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her face, I dried it with my thumb and leaned in slowly, feeling her hot breath on my throat. I moved closer and pressed my lips against hers, our lips moved together and shortly I pushed my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced together and I felt all my emotions drain and transform into one big feeling; love. Nothing or no one could change the way I feel about her in my heart, she had my heart held tight to hers and no any instrument or tool could break it.

I pulled her on my lap making her straddle me; she cupped my face into her small sensitive hands and continued kissing me. I broke out the kiss and started tracing kisses on her neck; she laid her head back and moaned softly. I sucked under her earlobe and sucked her neck all over to her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lay her gently on the bed, "you look sexy with my shirt on" I commented, she smiled; "you look sexy without it" she said back and giggled softly. I kissed her neck again, "yeah, but I think you'll be better without it too!" I said, she pushed me back, "that's no a problem" she said and took off her shirt, I looked at, she didn't have her bra on and she looked beautiful, she placed her hand around my neck and pulled me in to press her lips against mine. I felt her naked chest against mine and immediately felt sparks, wanting her now I pulled my shorts that she was wearing and took them off. She did the same by lowering my pants down to my knees I then helped by kicking them off. She was wearing the same thongs she had yesterday because she was hurried into the closet when mum interrupted us, I felt her wetness already. I lowered the thong down and took them off. She pulled my briefs down and I kicked them off.

I felt her nakedness touch my bare skin and it was driving me insane, she was so tight and wet that it made me cum immediately. I pushed inside of her immediately, and she moaned I kissed her before she could moan or scream louder and attract attention and pulled out gently. I trust into her slowly and gently, making pure love to her. Her moans become soft and gentle. Her breaths slowed and sighs became frequent, "I love you so much baby" I whispered gently, she kissed me, "I love you too Chad, I want you so much" she whispered back and I kissed her passionately. I pushed further into her, "please baby, more, more and faster Chad" she whispered, I obliged, this was not the time to take it slow I don't know how I could even resist, I pumped faster into her and harder making her moan very frequently that I thanked the day that my father decided to make my bedroom sound proof because of my constant loud music. She started to breathe rapidly and intertwining her hands into my hair making me go faster and push harder into her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and let out a big moan, "ahh, cum baby, cum" I whispered feeling her cum on my manhood. She kissed me and I pumped harder into her to cum right after. I collapsed on her both of us sweating. I regained my breath and pulled her close to me snuggling up to her, "I love you" I whispered in her ear, "I love you too" she whispered. I was sticky; I needed a shower as did she, "hey do you fancy a shower? I really need to wash, I am sticky and I think I smell" she giggled, I smiled at her innocence, "I would really like that, the problem is I don't have any clothes" she said. that's a point, I remembered that her room was still untouched after she moved in with Tawni, mum always said that maybe she would come back so she left it untouched, "hey, can you remember if you left some clothing in your room, mum never touched it since you left maybe I could bring you something" I said. she nodded and smiled, "I left some things in the closet, it would be enough" she said, I put my pants on and hurried out of my room and into her room, I looked around and missed the fact that months ago she was still their on the bed giggling and dancing like crazy.

_~Flashback~_

_Chad at fifteen years old:_

_I went into her room to check on her wanting to know if she was okay. I know she was but what can I do I love her, seeing her smile would just do my day. I opened her door without knocking, and there she was jumping like a monkey on her bed singing and dancing giggling and squealing, "hello big brother. Has anyone thought you to knock? You could have seen me naked" she said, she was smiling and trying to act serious but I only thought what would be like if I saw her naked, and in my arms as she whispered 'I love you'. I felt goose bumps on my body, "Chad…Chad…wake up!" I felt shaking I drew out of my trance and saw Sonny shaking me and waving her hand in front of my face, "welcome back to earth Chad" she said and giggled. I smiled and blushed, stupid hormones of teenage faze, that's what they are just hormones, "I'm sorry I was thinking about something" I said she giggled and pulled me onto her bed and started jumping again, "come on, sing with me!" she said and tried to pull me up on the bed next to her, I jumped up and she pressed play on the remote, ' you belong with me' by Taylor Swift came on and I cursed the moment that I sat foot in the room._

"_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**  
**_**She's**_ _**Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me"_ she sang and I sang along too but I couldn't see why I couldn't say you belong to me. It's just that she was with me here and I felt that she really belonged to me but she wasn't. It is really complicated. I felt angry and I stormed out of her room leaving her speechless, I came across Chris and he smiled, "hey bro, what's wrong?" he asked, I looked at him angry and sad, "she belongs to me" I said and went to my room shut it locked it and laid on my bed thinking what would it be if Sonny knew everything and right know she was right beside me telling me that everything is alright and that she loves me._

_~end of flashback~_

I looked around, "Chad… Chad… wake up" Sonny said, she was in my shirt, I was still in her room looking at the bed, "what happened?" she asked concerned, I looked at her and smiled I kissed her lips tenderly, "nothing just a bad day dream, so are you still in for the shower?" I asked. She giggled, "I sure am!" she said. We grabbed the things necessary for her and I lifted her carrying her back to my room and closing her bedroom door behind me leaving all the memories locked up.

**So what do you think, I loved doing this chapter really. It has some drama and also some memories; it has a lot of Channy too! Please review, until I got at least **_**110**_** reviews I won't upload. I know I'm being rude and mean but I'm not getting a lot of reviews and I know many people are reading it; I can se from the visitors chart. Thank you for those who always reviewed matdia19 xoxo!**


	23. Blackmailing

**Chapter 21: Blackmailing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~ Sonny's POV~

"I'm telling you it was super" I said to Tawni. We were in our dressing room debating on an awkward subject that involves our sketches. This weeks sketch was really funny, we made Marshall laugh his head off, even the viewers loved it as Mr. Condor congratulated us for our amazing show and informed that their were a lot of viewers. Tawni was a bit disgusted with the sketch because it involved a lot of ungirly staff as she would say. I found it hilarious; I was trying to make her admit that it was pretty good. She looked at me like I was some kind of alien, "it was disgusting. Sonny, we had to put mud on our face and our hair was totally messed, although I look always pretty, in this sketch I looked pretty ugly!" she yelled, she was making a lot of drama out of this. Maybe I could sign her up with Chad, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Talking of Chad in that exact moment his head popped from the door. His eyes sparkly and a huge grin plastered on his beautiful face, "hey love, how is my Sonshine doing?" he asked. I grinned and ran at him leaving Tawni grumbling about her perfect skin and perfect hair. He opened his hands wide open and I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I was doing fine until Tawni started grumbling about this weeks sketch, apparently she is the only one that found the sketch disgusting. And now she's making a whole lot of drama out of it. I'm thinking to sign her up for an audition on Mackenzie falls. She would deal great with drama" I said but Chad looked at me strangely. He shook his head, "and that's out off the question!" he said and we burst out into laughter, Tawni looked offended, "I can't do drama and quit So Random! Or else the show would end without viewers!" she said. We looked confused at her, "what do you mean?" Chad asked. She rolled her eyes, "I mean So Random! Won't get any viewers if I quit I am the spotlight of the show" she said and made a diva pose by putting her hands in the air. Chad and I looked at her ridiculously, we shrugged, "well, let's get back to us. Can I have a kiss from the one I love?" Chad asked he was so cheesy. I leaned on my tip toes and kissed him tenderly. Even though it was just a small kiss it sure did make me feel like an electric current is spreading trough my whole body. Just as I was going to deepen the kiss, the speaker phone called, "The So Random! Cast please report to the stage, immediately." I rolled my eyes, I bet it was another prank Nico and Grady did on the security guard Murphy.

Sometimes they act just like 5 year old children, well; I guess that's why they're on So Random! I pulled back from Chad's embrace and huffed, "I got to go, I'll meet you at lunch time in the cafeteria" I said pecking his lips leaving with Tawni. Everyone was there waiting for us, as I walked past Nico and Grady I glared at them, "what did you do now?" I asked annoyed. They looked confused at me, "we didn't do anything!" they said simultaneously. I rolled my eyes, "we hope so!" I exclaimed and went to sit on a chair waiting for Marshall to tell us what's wrong. After about five minutes waiting Marshall appeared and he sure wasn't alone. James Conroy was following right behind him; he glanced at me and winked, "so guys, I had a meeting with Mr. Condor about the sketch that James was in. Apparently viewers loved this sketch and as James was looking for a job we hired him as the sixth member of the cast of So Random!" he exclaimed happily but with our answers his happy charade stopped. "WHAT?" we all shouted. This was something that shouldn't have happened; I can only imagine Chad's face when I will tell him that I'll be spending most of the time with James. He'll go ballistic. Marshall looked at us and then at James, "come on guys, this would be fun. James is a nice guy, in fact he was Sonny's boyfriend" he said and looked at me. Tawni busted in, "that's why you're saying he was because he is a jerk cheating bastard. I'm warning you James, if you ever try to touch Sonny you'll pry god to be attacked by a shark rather than me" she said pointing a warning finger at him. His eyes widened and put his hands up in surrender, "I won't touch Sonny. I can't I'm engaged remember" he said as a matter-of-factly. Tawni crossed her hands and sent death daggers at him, I wanted to bust in and give him a piece of my mind, "oh, like when you were with me and said that I was your first girlfriend ever and then after a few days we discovered that you were engaged with Elise Johnson. Well, you are really trustworthy" I said anger filling every bone in my body. Marshall looked very uncomfortable but it's not my fault if they hired a double faced cheater. "Okay guys, I can't do anything and frankly it's not my business so try to cooperate. Now you can go for lunch and after that we'll meet back here and start the rehearsal for this week's sketch" he said and left leaving us all glaring death daggers at James. I walked out of the stage with all the So Random! Cast-except James- following right behind me!

As soon as I stepped in the cafeteria Chad and Chris looked at me and I gave them the 'please help me' look, they were confused and I bet they were but as soon as James stepped foot in the cafeteria all eyes rested on him. I could see Chad erupt like a volcano and Chris staring with eyes wide open –without doubt shocked. Chad stood up, "what are you doing here, Conroy?" he spat. Everyone was looking in between Chad and James, I could bet that everyone was thinking that Chad was an over protective brother but no one knew that he wasn't really my brother. James chuckled, "you better watch how you talk to me, we don't want to make a scene do we?" he asked, I looked at Chad and he looked back. This wasn't good; he could tell our dreadful secret. It would be tragic to let the outcome world know the truth. Paparazzi won't leave us alone, maybe some fans would hate it that they lived on a lie and I wouldn't blame them, I was in the same position as them a few months ago. Sara would hate me even more the secret would be spilled.

"You wouldn't! And you didn't answer my question what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked starting to get red with anger. James chuckled again, "well, Chad I'm the new cast member of So Random! Apparently that little kiss between me and your beautiful sister had influenced the viewers. So Mr. Condor called to let me know that I have been accepted as the newest member on So Random! It would be my great pleasure to work with your little sister" he said and that's when hell broke loose. Chad launched himself at James and they started tackling on the floor. Chad seemed ready for the kill; he straddled James and punched him on the face non stop. I bet that after the fight when we go to film, make up won't be necessary as he will look all purple. Although I liked the scene very much I had to stop the fight or we would all get into trouble. I glanced at Chris who looked helpless at the two and when his eyes met my glare he instantly pulled Chad back, Nico and Grady helped by pulling James back. I set in the middle of them, "stop it, this is no time of fighting" I said and looked at both of the. Then I sat my eyes on James, "and you better shut up," I said. He smirked, "oh yeah, and if I don't what will you do?" he asked. Tawni busted in, "well, we could play the same game James, you try to black mail us and we would ruin your engagement!" she said and pulled out some pictures, she showed them to James and his eyes went wide open. Apparently we had something against him too! James nodded, "fine, I'll leave her alone" he said and Nico and Grady released him. He sprinted out of the cafeteria.

Chris released Chad and I went to him and hugged him, "I hate him" he spat, I chuckled, "it seemed so" I said and Chad calmed down. Tawni came to us and handed me the pictures, they all involved James with a girl. There was one with me and him kissing, another him making out with a girl and many others, "well, it looks like we have something to keep him quiet. At least for now!" I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

**This chapter was filler as I had to come up with something to keep the story going. Please review and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I swear! Thank you matdia19 xoxo!**


	24. First fight, more confession

**Chapter 22: First fight, more confessions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

My life hasn't turned out the way it should be. From a happy girl with a lovely family, I became the lonely girl with a murderous father and a whore as a mother – with both of them dead. My two wonderful brothers turned out to be my best friends and both of them in love with me. My boyfriend –the one that I trusted with blind eyes- was engaged to another woman. Could my life get any better? Fortunately I had faith and after a few months pieces started to fix up, I fell in love with my older 'brother' and found hope in my life. As everything was starting to fix itself – accepting Sara in my life again, being the happy girl I was and discovering love- hell broke loose again. That is, my ex boyfriend was hired on the same show I work in! Life has many coincidences but this was not a coincidence, this was what my life is about. My ups and down! My happy times reaching the top of the mountain until suddenly gravity pulls it back down and an unpleasant thing happen.

Blinking my eyes for the millionth time today I looked at my best friend, babbling insanely about how she wanted to strangle James when he stepped into the room. I ignored her as this was all waste of time, we couldn't do anything; he was hired by Mr. Condor himself. He auditioned for this place before he went out with me; this was just my bad luck making its work. Hating to admit so I would be seeing James a lot during work time but I had at least my best friends to support me. Maybe if the whole cast refuse to make the show until James is fired maybe Mr. Condor will consider it and fire James. Nah, I could swear he would hire someone else!

I was snapped out of my trance by a hand waving in front of my eyes, "are you even listening to me?" Tawni asked. I looked at her, smiled innocently, "yeah sure!" I lied. She rolled her eyes knowing completely that I was lying, "listen, you don't have to worry. James can't do anything even though he knows the secret, he is blackmailed too. He wouldn't dare" she said triumphantly, I knew she was a bit afraid that he would spill the secret but I also knew that she would do anything in order to keep him shut. She was the only person I could trust completely besides Chad.

As on queue Chad walked in our dressing room, with a fake smile on his face. He was a great actor on Mackenzie falls but a bad actor in real life, "hey babe, how are you?" he asked. He sat down beside me and wrapped a hand around my shoulder protectively, "you want the truth?" I asked, he nodded, "like horse shit!" I exclaimed burying my head in my hands. He patted my back and kissed the top of my head, "Sonny, trust me we'll get trough this. We have to be strong, with the both of us strong we could defeat him!" he said, I smiled. They both looked at me –Tawni and Chad- in a strange way, as seeing my smile was something long seen, "you're taking like we're attacking a monster!" I said giggling. He shrugged, "he is a monster for me. I mean he did take your virginity just out of pleasure. It's like he raped you" he said. I couldn't understand why he was so upset about this whole thing, it's like all that James had done wrong was getting my virginity just out of pleasure. He can't get in mind that he lied to me, that he was engaged not just had sex with me. I rolled my eyes and stood up, I was slightly angry, Chad always got angry with the fact that he wasn't my first one, but this has to stop, "I made a mistake and I know it and regret it. But please stop bringing this up. It's like you can't put in mind that James did worse than taking my virginity away." I yelled, "He stole my dignity, he lied to me, he was engaged for Christ sakes and I loved him. I confessed my love to him, I proved how much I loved him and he played with my feelings" I said tears beaming in my eyes, "and now I have to work with him, I have to talk to him. What the fuck! Maybe even cuddle to him acting like we are in love for a sketch! What do you possibly think of that, huh? Would you still consider that you weren't my first, huh Chad?" I asked looking at him disgusted. This was our first ever fight and I was feeling horrible, but things had to come out clear. He didn't talk, he didn't blink, and he just looked at me shamefully. I couldn't believe him, he was still conceited as ever, "you're disgusting!" I exclaimed, hurt as I was I stormed out of the room shutting the door behind me.

I didn't know where to go, I couldn't stop the tears running down my cheek, and I felt the whole world falling in pieces. I felt that I was losing myself, and suddenly I lost it I sat on the floor with my back resting at the wall and my knees to my chest crying hysterically. Nothing seemed right, everything felt wrong. Images flooded my head with things I couldn't understand. My father, my mother –Dylan and Sara- my 'brothers' and friends, the death of my father – and all I could say was my fault. Even the death of my biological mother, if she haven't gotten pregnant with me she would be still alive and my father wouldn't have killed her and become a murderer. Everything that happened to the people I alive rounded all to me. I felt everyone pointing at me, accusing me for every death, tragedy and heart breaking moment.

Snapping of my thoughts I felt two arms wrap around me, cradling me and comfort me with sweet words. "Shh, don't cry. Everything is going to be okay", said the soft voice, "I'm here for you." I looked up and saw Chris looked with those sapphires as eyes that I fell in love with. Of course they were Chad's eyes but still identical. I stared at him, he pulled a bit of hair that was in front of my eyes back and stared back, I felt myself drew closer but I didn't make another move, "what happened?" he asked, I wrapped my hands around his neck and sat on his lap comfortably, "I got into a fight with Chad" I confided. He sighed, I knew it hurts him that I'm with Chad, but I'm not supposed to know about his feelings for me I discovered it from Sara the day that I hid myself in Chad's closet. He soothed my hair gently, "it will be alright" he said comfortingly. I looked back into his eyes, "I just hope so" I said and he drew a breath and closed his eyes, "listen I need to tell you something. Please, understand me for what I am going to say" he said. I forced a smile, "I promise" I said feeling guilt build in me. He caressed my cheek with his hand and looked deeply in my eyes, "Sonny, I'm in love with you." Suddenly a pair of hot lips touched my lips eagerly but still gently.

**Well, what do you think? I had to put some Chris action into it. Of course I will upload the next chapter ASAP. Next week I will begin school so I will have less time to upload. Please understand, I won't forget the story or fan fiction. Thank you for all your support, matdia19 xoxo.**


	25. Unexpected condition

**Chapter 23: Unexpected condition. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking this long to write another chapter, please don't hate me. I started my first year in college, so I felt nervous and uncomfortable… I had a lot in mind but I never forgot about the story. I thought a lot about it and in the meantime I read tons of books, so I have a certain ideas to how to continue this story and how to start another one. Please understand and I hope you like it! Matdia19 xoxo!**

~Sonny's POV~

How could I be so damn stupid? I should have seen it coming after all I knew Chris had feelings for me but eventually I didn't expect a kiss on the lips. Maybe I underestimated him, yes, I did underestimate him. I couldn't believe what had I gotten myself into. I was kissing him back, maybe it's because he looks identically like Chad, but it sure wasn't that I had mutual feelings to Chris. I was still lip locked with Chris but I opened my eyes. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was happy about this but I had to stop it. I had to do it now or else I wouldn't stop, it's like I'm kissing Chad not Chris, his touch was soft and gentle like his brother. Although this was bothering me a lot I looked intently at Chris, still kissing him but finding some sort of feature different from Chad. Not his eyes, not his lips, nose, neither his ears, only his hair was styled differently. Ahh, they were identical in every way. I regretted the second longer I let our lips touch, so I pulled back.

I backed away from him and rested my back at the opposite wall; I hugged my knees to my chest and looked down afraid to look in his eyes –Chad's eyes. Neither of us spoke, silence devoured the place but I like a bit of silence. At this moment in time I would have hoped that the pavement would open up and swallow me. Unfortunately nothing happened I was still there sitting opposite of Chris's. Until I heard footsteps, I looked up and saw Chris looking up too.

"Sonny," Chad said as he approached me, "look I'm sorry. I was an idiot, please forgive me" he said. Right now I prayed god to take me. I looked at Chad and from far off I saw Chris frowning and starting to get up. All I could think about was I cheated on Chad with his own brother. Chad kept staring at me waiting for my answer, waiting for me to tell him that he is forgiven and that we will live happily ever after, but unfortunately fairytales and happily ever after existed in books and movies. In the real life nothing is like a fairytale, and here I was making the biggest mistake of my life, "I'm sorry Chad, but I need to get away and get some time to think. These past months has been a lot to me, I can't handle anything anymore, I'm sorry I need to go." And with that I got up from where I was on the floor and ran out of the studio and straight into my car, starting it and driving away from the hell of a life I have. Leaving everyone behind me: Chad, Tawni, Chris, Sara, the So Random Cast and James!

Tears trickled down my face as I drove absent mindedly down the roads of LA, as on queue –like god knew that I was crying- heavy rain drops dripped on my car, therefore with all these tears and rain I couldn't get a clear view of the road ahead. I thought to pull over but that would make me look weak and I would turn back to the studios. Pulling over was not on my first place on my 'to do list', but I didn't have time to think because suddenly I lost control of the car and all I could remember was that I hit something. Other then that just completes absolute blackness.

My head hurt and I couldn't feel my legs, actually I couldn't feel anything at all but my legs felt the worst. I opened my eyes and instantly a brightly white light hit my orbs nearly blinding me. Looking around the room slowly trying not to move my head, I could make some shapes. I could make it that I wasn't alone, a blurry figure was on a chair and when I say blurry it's because I couldn't see clear. The figure moved but I could recall blonde, "Sonny, you're awake. Oh my god, how are you feeling?" the person said, I could recognize a male voice but other than that I couldn't recognize who he was. Apparently he knows me because after some time I felt his weight on the side of the bed and his hands wrapped around. He gave me a squeeze, although I didn't know him I hugged thinking that he was worried if he was reacting like this, "I feel fine" I said but it more sounded like 'I creel kind'. I was immensely sore, and my throat burned, after sometime of coughing so it would allow me to speak I tried again, "I feel fine, pardon me but could you please get me some water" I said as polite as I could master since I didn't know this man. Even though I was still sore and weak, words came out clearly and understanding. He moved to my right hand side and grabbed a bottle from the bed side table, "here, I bought it for me earlier but I haven't touched it" he said and opened the tap. He placed the bottle at my mouth and I drank slowly.

My eyes started to focus clearly and I could make up the features and face, he was a very handsome man. He had sandy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes; he had a short beard making him look mature and sexier. His slim but not to much, I bet he even had abs. after looking at him for the last time, our eyes met and I could literally feel myself become redder that a tomato. I looked down breaking our eye contact and that's when I notice that I was in a bad shape, my right leg was broken and in a cast, and my arms where heavily bruised. I couldn't comprehend whether I had somewhere else broken or sprained, I could just imagine how my face was, but I didn't dare to ask for a mirror for I was terrified of how I might look. I looked back at the man, "what happened? I can't remember anything" I said wanting to know why I got stuck in hospital with multiple injuries. The man scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "well, do you want me to start from the beginning?" he asked, I nodded, "yes please." He positioned himself comfortably on the bed and grabbed my hand, "well, it started all with us fighting, you were angry that I was getting jealous over some stupid things and walked away, apparently after searching for you at the studios I found you near Chris, you said you couldn't take this anymore and that you needed some space away from this drama." He was saying and pulled his hand back on mine, as his warm arms left mine I felt my body shiver, "you got in your car and drove off, I tried to ran after you but you were quick I drove off in my car and after searching for you, an hour or so later I found your car crashed in a wall. I was terrified, I thought I had lost you, I came to check on you actually first I checked your pulse, you were still alive but unconscious and bleeding I called an ambulance and the police. Thankfully they came after five minutes and took you to the hospital. And that's where you are now." He said and looked in my eyes, he was surely something more than just a friend the way that he talked but I couldn't ask him about our relationship not now at least I had more questions to ask. "How long have I been unconscious?" I asked curiously, he hesitated, "well, um nearly a week and a half" he said. I jumped, "WHAT?" I nearly yelled but I just came out croaked, "a week and a half? You can't be serious" I said but he didn't seem like he was joking. So it was true, I was that long unconscious, "do I have some serious injuries or something?" I asked out of the blue after a long pause, he shook his head, "not that serious, a broken leg, an internal bruising in a rib, a scar on your head and bruised all over, but nothing serious. After some weeks you'll be good as new" he said and smiled apprehensively.

Finally what he said passed my mind, "oh by the way who's Chris?" I asked, he looked shocked and taken by surprise, "you…you don't know who Chris is?" he asked stuttering. I shrugged, "no as the matter of fact I neither know who you are" I said bluntly as it wasn't something important but I know I had done the wrong thing. He sat up from the bed shocked and swaying like he was drank and put his hand on his head, like a catastrophe has just happened, "no, this can't be happening, no, please no" he started muttering all over again. He ran out of the room and after a few minutes he came rushing in with another man, dressed in blue and a white long coat, the new stranger smiled, "welcome back to the world, Miss. Cooper. How are you feeling?" the stranger asked, I shrugged, "al right I guess, but I have a headache" I said touching my head to emphasize what I mean, he nodded, "that's normal after a week and a half in coma" he said, wow coma the dangerous word that can keep a human being unconscious for the rest of his life, I was a lucky one to get out of it. The blonde guy nudged the stranger, "oh, I'm Doctor Newman and I will assist you till you'll stay here" he said, I nodded and he continued, "I can understand that you seem puzzled but I will explain everything. Does this man look familiar to you?" he asked pointing to the blonde guy, I looked at him and looked clearly, "no, sir I guess not" I said. The blonde guy looked disappointed and sad; he slumped on the chair he was sitting when I first opened my eyes. Doctor Newman looked at me then at him, "well, apparently she has amnesia, we don't know which one. Well there are many different kinds of amnesia; we have to make few tests to see which one Miss. Cooper is suffering of" he said. I looked at him skeptically, amnesia? What the fudge does that mean?

**Well that's it for this chapter, you'll discover more about Sonny's condition in the next chapter I try to post it this week but I can't promise because I have two important test that I need to study for and I haven't begun yet due to post this chapter so please understand. Thank you and review, matdia19 xoxo.**


	26. Memories long forgotten

**Chapter 24: Memories long forgotten.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I felt used and unwanted; Doctor Newman did a lot of tests on me, like I was some kind of a new toy. I know that he is doing tests for my well-being but I just feel like an idiot. After about three hours of responding questions and showing me damn stupid pictures of animals and things, I was good to go back to my room. Since I broke my leg I had to go back in a wheelchair, and that the hardest thing I found lately, nurses were all busy to stop and usher me into my room so I had to struggle to move this damn wheelchairs. Suddenly I felt the wheelchair move by itself, I looked back and found the blonde guy that was in my room when I woke up, "hey, how are you feeling?" he asked concerned. I smiled apprehensively, "I'm feeling good, I'm just a bit tired after all those tests and silly questions I've been asked, and this damn wheelchair wouldn't co-operate. I'm glad you helped me out or else I would've taken hours to get back to my room" I said and giggled. The blonde guy stiffened, he suddenly became serious, I was confused, "what?" I asked, he looked at me like I was some kind of alien, "you giggled" he said. I raised and eyebrow, "yeah, so that is something that people do when they hear something or see something funny" I said as a matter of fact. He smiled, not just a normal smile but a sexy one, "no, shit Sherlock!" he said and we giggled, "I just find it amusing, your giggle always filled the air at condor studios and since you've been in hospital something was missing and I realized that you were missing, your smile, your laugh, your idiocy" he said and smiled. I smiled, "well, thank you. I see that I have a lot of people that loves me and think that I'm an idiot" I said jokingly. He stuck his tongue out and I giggled.

Finally I was back in my room, I tried to pull myself up from the wheelchair but I couldn't I felt so weak, and my hero came and save me. He picked me up bridal style and placed me on the bed, "here you go Sonshine" he said and I stared at him, he was so close to me I could feel his breathe on my cheeks. He stared back and our eyes locked on each other, "why did you call me Sonshine?" I asked I barely even know my name except that my last name is Cooper. He pulled some strands back behind my ear and sat next to me on the bed still very close. "Well, I had a nickname for you, and it was Sonshine. That's because you are my Sonshine" he said, he got pretty close his nose nearly touching mine.

"How are you little sis?" a person asked, the blonde guy jumped back away from me, and I looked at the door. What I saw shocked me, was I seeing double? "Wow, why am I seeing double? And who are May I ask?" I asked as polite as I could but I felt anger towards this guy he interrupted us at a bad timing. The guy at the door was a complete replica of the blonde guy that a few moments earlier was going to kiss me, with no doubt they were twins but the thing that shocked was that he called me little sis –sister?- and a few moments ago I was going to kiss my own brother. That is so confusing I need some explanations here.

The blonde guy at the door looked at the guy that was on my bed with a confused expression, "Chad what is this all about? What is she talking about?" he asked and walked further in the room. The blonde guy on my bad that from what I get is named Chad put his head in his hands sadly, "Chris she has amnesia" he said desperately. I watched the scene occur in front of me both of them disappointed and sad, "what? Why didn't you tell us?" he asked speechless for any other words. Chad looked at him helplessly, "I'm still shocked my self I didn't know what to do. She woke up and instead of saying oh Chad I love you she just acted as I was a complete stranger" he said tears beaming in his eyes.

Whoa, whoa, whoa what? Chad I love you? "Whoa I'm still in the room, and I can't understand what is happening. Can you please explain what are you talking about?" I asked desperate to know. They both looked at me skeptically, Chad looked in my eyes and sighed, "well, it is a long story actually," he said but I wanted more, "are you my brothers or best friends or something or are you my boyfriend?" I asked directly to Chad ignoring the other blonde guy that I assumed his name was Chris. Chris sat on the chair next to the bed and looked at me, "well, you're not our real sister, but you lived with us as if you were our sister. Some time ago our dad died…" Chad was explaining all the story and I felt like someone was stabbing me directly into the heart. I had gone through a lot and the best part is that I can't remember anything. Yes, it's the best part because I can imagine how miserable I was and I want to start a new life and I'm not going back.

"that's all to it, I'm sorry it was long but a lot of drama and unwanted tragedies happened these past few months" he said, I smiled, "so you're telling that I'm famous?" I asked ignoring all the other things he told, one of them that he's my boyfriend, he nodded, "oh I can't wait to get out of here, and go shopping and do my hair and…" I couldn't stop babbling about what I wanted to do and every time I said I wanted to do something Chad's and Chris's faces saddened more. I looked at both of them, "what? I want to enjoy life now that I was in a near to death experience I want to enjoy my life to the full" I said and grinned showing my white teeth. They looked at each other, "yeah sure!" they both said and at that exact moment dr. Newman walked in the room with some papers in his hand, "well, we have the test results. Considering all the results you are suffering from a retrograde amnesia" he said. I raised and eyebrow, "and that means?" I asked not understanding. He sighed, "That means that it's a very small chance that you recover your memory and recollection, it is a 1% chance but I still hope on that poor chance. Meanwhile everything will be the same; you may suffer a lot from headaches. But other than that you're fine to go" he said, smiled and walked out. I looked at Chad and Chris, "well, I can't wait to get out of here and get back to my house even though I don't know if I actually have a home" I said and giggled, "oh and by the way how old am I?" I asked.

**Well that's it for today's chapter. I hope you liked it, I tried to keep Sonny happy and stay her self. Please review because I'm not getting much review lately. Thank you for all the other who reviewed I wouldn't write anything without you, matdia19 xoxo.**


	27. Guilt over trips me

**Chapter 25: Guilt over trips me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

In just an hour time I was introduced to my adopted mother and former best friend, and even cast members. I learnt other things about my job and past life, but considering my past I am definitely going to move forward. First of all I needed to talk to Chad, I had a strange guilt towards him, I think that's because I don't feel any kind of attraction towards him and I can't pretend to be his girlfriend. I needed to sort things out with him maybe I would eventually feel something towards him but right now I just consider him as my friend. Or my brother? I don't know it's all a bit confusing.

Dr. Newman lent me one of the hospitals wheelchairs and prepared an appointment for next week, I will have an appointment once a week for at least 2 months so he could check up on my improvement. Also he would like to make some physiotherapy on my leg since it's still in a cast. I was now being escorted out of the hospital with some help of Tawni. She seemed a really good friend and I like her very much although from what I saw she acts like some kind of drama queen. "We need to talk." She whispered in my ear, I nodded letting her know that I understood. We needed to talk, I need to know more about myself and I couldn't bring in mind anyone else to talk to except Tawni. She helped me in her car and we drove out of the hospital parking lot, it felt weird to be in a stranger's car –since I know from a few hours- and driving around an unknown country. I felt like I was blind, not knowing where to go, not knowing who is beside me, not knowing who to trust, hopeless. Tawni made a few rights and a few lefts and finally and literally finally, as I was starting to get car sick she stopped in front of a huge house or shall I call it a mansion? My mouth hanged agape as I scanned my surroundings, "well, this is where you lived your entire life Sonny, this is where it all began." She said smiling, like she was narrating a story from a book that concluded with the words 'happily ever after'. Well, if it is I am not seeing any 'happily ever after' soon enough. Again, she helped out of the car and I wobbled a little until she got me my wheelchair, she locked her car and pushed me up the drive way to the house, unfortunately their were few steps so she couldn't push me up the steps since I was heavy for her, but like on queue Chad and Chris –the blonde twins- came out for the rescue. They lifted the wheelchair up the steps and Chad took the reins and pushed me inside the big, and I mean huge house. Soon enough a tall blonde women came out of a room and she looked at me, "oh my god, my baby, sweetie how are you? I'm so sorry honey" she kept mumbling on while embracing me in a choking hug. She pulled away and cupped my face, "how are you darling?" she asked and I noticed tears dripping from her eyes, "I feel fine" I said smiling to show her that I was really fine. She hugged me again; "oh if your dad would have still been alive, he would have killed me if he knew what has happened to you" she said with tear drops and sobbed. Chad intervened, "mum, stop it; she doesn't know who you are let alone what happened and who is dad!" he said getting quite angry. 'Mom' blinked back tears and smiled apologetically at me, "I'm so sorry to bombard you with silly things; I'm just so worried about you and what has been happening. Well, enough with the silly talking, I think I'll have to introduce myself then. I'm Sara Cooper, and I'm your mother… oh god this is awkward" she said and covered her face, I giggled and everyone laughed except Chad, well if he'll keep that long face I don't know how much we'll manage to be friends let alone a couple! This is kind of awkward too, I would be calling this woman my mother and my 'boyfriend' is her son, it doesn't stand right. Am I his girlfriend or his sister? I wish my life wasn't this confusing.

I looked around me and Chad started pushing me again, "I'll take her to her room" he said, we were approaching stairs, "here I'll help you" Chris said and grabbed the wheel of the chair so that he and Chad could carry me up the stairs, "no, I don't need any help. I'll take her myself" Chad said rather ice hearted. He pulled a bit from the chair and then he placed his hand underneath me and picked me up. I placed my hands around his neck, afraid that I would fall. Everyone stared at his bitterness as we climbed up the stairs. I looked at the others and then focused on Tawni; she shrugged not knowing what to say at Chad's reaction I guess. I can't blame her even was caught off guard, I never said anything that would upset him, I think! Frankly, I've been kind of sincere with him and if I upset him or anything it wasn't my intention that's for sure, all I need is to bond with my family and friends and try to remember some of my past.

He walked a long corridor full of rooms at one side and on the other; suddenly he stopped in front of a door that held my name on it. He opened it carefully so that I wouldn't fall and got in. The room was painted purple and filled with white furniture; it was beautiful and felt cozy. Chad placed me on the bed that was set up with purple sheets as well; he sat next to me and looked down at his hands. I knew he wanted to tell me something but I didn't push him or anything so I left him debate in this awkward silence. He looked up at me, "I feel hopeless, every time I have a happy period in my life, and it crashes down with some tragedy. I can never be happy" he said with his eyes glistening, "I… waited for so long to tell you how I feel and tell you the truth. Then when I was accepted by you and we got together it was like I was in heaven. Actually it was like a dream…" he sighed, and opened his mouth but closed it again, like he was considering on what to tell me. I kept silent giving him the time to loosen it all out, "I can't handle this, I can't handle doing this all over again. Convince you that I'm in love you, that I'll never leave you and yet here I am feeling hopeless because I was a dick." His eyes gleamed not with tears but with anger, I felt a bit afraid, but at the same time pity. I was angry with myself he was in love with me but I felt nothing towards him although he is cute.

He pulled a strand back from my face and rested it on my cheek, "please forgive me, for what I am going to do" he said and without a second to spare he pulled me and kissed me like theirs no tomorrow. At first I was shocked in place, I didn't move or anything but then I felt a funny feeling in my stomach and my head screamed at me; _put your hands around him Sonny, you want this too but you're still confused. You loved him Sonny, kiss him, you'll remember._

I obediently went with my head and conscience; I placed my hand around his neck and kissed him back. He responded immediately, he licked my lips begging for entrance and I hesitated at first but then it felt so good, like this was meant to be. I granted him entrance and he immediately responded my gently pushing me on the bed as he lay upon me. He started stroking my waist down and then his lips left mine and he started sucking his way down trough my neck until he found my chest. I wasn't sure if I should let him go that far, I felt his hardness trough his pants and I immediately got alarmed, I couldn't got that far. I had to stop this, I tried pushing him off me but he wouldn't budge, his lips were attacking mine fiercely, he became like some kind of animal. I freed my lips, "Chad, stop it you're hurting me." I croaked, I was nearly on the verge to cry, he didn't stop instead he pushed my top up and ripped off of me. I felt ashamed as my chest were being exposed, "no, please Chad, no. please stop you're hurting me, I don't want this" I shouted more alarmed. I begged for someone to hear me, suddenly he pulled back and looked in my eyes. Those blue eyes that I liked were full of lust and hunger for my body, tears started to slip my eyes as I saw like a vision in my head. It was about me and Chad; we were both covered in sweat and both naked. We were actually making love, but he looked different.

Chad pulled back as he saw my tear strike face, he was speechless, "please don't hurt me" I begged, I grabbed my shirt and put it on just in time as Tawni and Chris barged in the room breathless, "what happened? We heard shouting" Tawni said. She looked at me and saw that I was shocked myself, Chad looked at me with tears in his eyes, 'I'm sorry he mouthed'. I looked back at Tawni, "it's nothing Tawni" I said trying not to point the all the guilt on Chad. They both looked confused, "but…we" she was saying, but I cut her off, "I said it was nothing, please leave me alone I need to rest" I said, Tawni and Chris nodded and headed out. Chad was going to say something but I beat him to the chase, "no, please don't say anything. I need to rest, please Chad" I pleaded, he nodded and came closer I flinched but then he kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry Sonny, I love you" he whispered his voice croaked because he was on the verge of crying. He left my room and as soon as he closed the door I started crying and letting my emotions all out.

**I'm so very sorry for not posting in like forever, school got me pretty busy with study and homework, and I have a great idea for a new story regarding vampire diaries but I felt guilty to start a new story and leave this so I'm planning to finish this and start some new points on the vampire diaries story. Well it revolves around Elena and Damon so be prepared for Delena. Thank you please review some comments… Matdia19 xoxo.**


End file.
